Sew Me Back Together
by SVUlover
Summary: Behind every broken person is the one that helps put them together." MOLIVER. Sequel to Tearing At The Seams.
1. Chapter 1

**DUNDUNDUN...here's the sequel! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did 'Tearing At The Seams'! **

**Please read and review! :)  
**

**-Jen  
**

**

* * *

**

As much as I hate waking up before at least ten in the morning, I love watching the sunrise. There's something so peaceful and calming about it. The beginning of another day, proof of things existing, of the world going round well you were dead to the world.

Well, I wasn't really dead to the world. I was unable to sleep due to nerves about returning to school. It's been two weeks since my breakdown, and a little less then two weeks since the whole school witnessed Jake Ryan, world wide and cherished actor, be arrested for raping someone. For raping me.

I didn't know how everyone at school would react. If they all acted like my former best friend, then...I wouldn't really be a welcomed presence.

After a three AM phone call to Oliver, I was finally settled...and then the morning sickness came. I realized that I was entering my third month of pregnancy. In one month, the first trimester would be over, and hopefully, the morning sickness would go away.

I was glad school got out on May first. Today is April twenty-sixth. Only five days left of school – days I had to attend because they were final days. The good news was that I only had to attend school until noon each day, with the exception of May first. That day was two hours long for locker clean out and text book hand in. Then I was free for the summer, free until junior year began in the fall.

The sun sparkled off the blue ocean in the distance as it rose to its full height in the sky. I leaned back in my chair, and my hands fell to my stomach. I wasn't really big yet, but there was definitely a baby bump. I had always been quite thin, so it was more defined.

"Miley?" I was startled by the presence of my father. "It's five in the morning, you don't have to be up for an hour and a half." He said.

"I know," I said, looking out at the sun. "I couldn't sleep. Then I had morning sickness." I informed him. "Daddy? Do you think it's...wrong of me to be with Oliver?" I asked, the question had been bugging me since I let Oliver off the phone to sleep at four.

Dad was silent as he sat down. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, daddy. I'm sixteen, I'm pregnant, I'm on medication for _depression..._I'm broken, daddy." I said. "I'm all wrong for him."

"Have you talked to Casey about this?" he asked me, naming my psychologist.

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed, "Miley, Oliver knows what happened. He knows what you're coming with. Not many boys would be willing, and any boy that is must be downright in love."

"But I'm all wrong for him, daddy!" I said, making a gesture with my hands. "I woke him up at three in the morning and made him stay on the phone and calm me down. I destroyed the house two weeks ago! I..I..."

"You had something horrible happen to you, Miley. That doesn't make you a horrible person. You're right – it made you a broken person. And Oliver knows that, Miley Ray. He knows this isn't some silly high school relationship."

"How do you know that?" I asked him, reaching up to wipe away a few stray tears.

"Because I made sure he did." Dad said. I looked up at him in horror. "Don't you look at me like that. Did you think if I didn't approve of him that you'd be with him? Especially after what happened, Miley. You're fragile. That sad excuse for a human broke you in to pieces...and as much as I hate to admit it, there's only so much putting back together your brother and I can do..." He said. "The day I first saw you and Oliver become friends, I knew you'd wind up with him. Maybe not forever, Miley...there's no telling how long. But I new some how, some way, you'd wind up together. For something. Your momma knew it too. You two were meant to be together, Miley. Everyone around here saw it.

"It may seem all wrong to you, it may seem like you're holding him back......but that boy needs you Miley. Maybe not as much as you need him, but he needs you an awful lot. Letting someone go for their own good doesn't always work. Not if you'd be doing more damage to them by letting them go, then you would be by holding on. Every broken person needs someone to put them back together. Let Oliver be that person."

--

For the first time in months, I actually put thought in to how I looked.

I had poured over my clothes yesterday, finding something that didn't make me look to big with my new baby bump, something that hung right. I'd finally settled on a pair of black, stretchy yoga capris, as none of my jeans fit me anymore. I found a pink baby-doll top that was fitted in the chest and loose over my stomach. I choose a pair of comfortable sneakers to go with it.

As I dressed for school, I noticed my bra was already somewhat tight. Oh great, were my boobs going to be abnormally large after this pregnancy was over? Maybe a little bigger wouldn't be bad, but I didn't want boobs the size of globes. Stupid hormones.

Grumbling, I pulled the capris and shirt on, then pulled socks on before sliding my feet in to the sneakers.

I then went over to my dresser, and applied some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I'd straightened my hair last night.

I found that I felt better after getting dressed, doing my hair and make up. I sighed, and muttered, "Here goes nothing...or everything..." Before picking up my purse (it was a big purse with a notebook with all my study materials in it. I didn't need any books for finals week) and making my way downstairs.

Jackson, Carly (she claimed she came over every morning for food – she couldn't cook, but I knew she wanted to see dad too), Daddy, and Oliver sat at the table.

"Do I look fat?" I asked in way of greeting, dumping my purse on the island.

"Miley, you look bigger then normal." Dad said.

"So not fat," I said. "But fat."

"You aren't fat," Oliver said, standing, grabbing my hand, and pulling me over and forcing me to sit in a chair. "You're beautiful."

"You're my boyfriend you have to say that," I complained, grabbing a muffin (which I'd probably regret later), and peeling the wrapper off.

"Your boyfriend is right," Dad said. "Now eat, you need brain food for finals."

"The brain food only helps if she doesn't puke it back up, dad," Jackson said.

"Shut up or I'll puke it up on you." I said, putting a piece in my mouth, then stopping, as I caught whiff of something. My stomach churned. I groaned, pushing my chair back. "Dad, why'd you make bacon?!" I groaned, smacking a hand over my mouth and running for the toilet.

I heard Jackson laugh and say, "It didn't even make it in to her stomach."

What a lovely way to start the day.

--

"I don't want to do this take me home." I said, sitting in Oliver's car in the student parking lot.

"Come on, Miley. You have to do this." He said, standing outside the open door. He took one of my hands in his, lacing his fingers through mine, and tilted my face gently up to meet his. "I'll be with you all day," He promised. "You won't be alone. And after school gets out, we can go get ice cream for lunch."

Quietly I asked, "And French fries? From McDonald's?"

He laughed, and kissed me gently, before nodding and promising, "And French fries from McDonald's."

Gulping, I nodded. "Fine. But don't leave me. Please...don't leave me."

He kissed my forehead. "I won't. I made sure all our finals were scheduled for the same times, in the same room."

I nodded. "Ok...let's get this over with." I sighed.

He laughed a little, out hands still laced together as I stepped down from the car. "You act like it's a death sentence."

"For all you know it might be. Their idol is in jail!" I hissed.

"I won't let them kill you," He promised, shutting his car door.

Together, we waled in to school. Just as I expected, everyone turned to stare as we walked by. I heard hushed whispers coming from every direction. Were they so stupid as to think I couldn't hear them?

_'She's the one who's accusing Jake of rape!' _

_'She went psychotic, destroyed her house, and slashed her wrists...'_

_'Oliver was cheating on Lily with her...she found out and now they're official...'_

_'Look how much fatter she is...she's obviously pregnant with Oliver's baby...'_

_'Jakey's in jail because of her!'_

"Oliver." I whimpered in his ear.

He let go of my hand to put his arm around my waist, bringing my closer to him and pressing a kiss to my temple, "Ignore them," He said, "They don't know what they're talking about."

In that time, we'd arrived at the door of where our final was.

"What's first?" I asked, as I felt my back press against the wall, and he blocked my view of everyone else.

"Chemistry." He told me. And then I saw them.

Amber, Ashley, and Lily, walking down the hall towards the room, Lily in step between both of them, like a third one, a third clone. They all wore the same shirt. Pink tank tops, all sporting Jake's picture and the words, "_We Support Jake Ryan – He's never gone crazy._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter...lot's goin on here! Review please=D  
**

**-Jen  
**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly, the complete opposite of my mood as I angrily ripped the cover off of the chocolate milkshake Oliver handed me, and dunked a French fry in it before eating it.

"Woah there, calm down." He said, sitting across form me in the booth at McDonald's. "French fries in a milkshake, Miles?"

"Yes. It's good, try it," I said, offering one. He shrugged and allowed me to put it in his mouth.

"Hmm, not bad. Now talk to me." He demanded.

"I may have had a breakdown...but I'm not crazy, Oliver! I know what happened to me!" I cried.

"I know." He said gently, taking my hand as I went to stab another French fry in to the shake. He slowly made circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "I know that, Miley. And sooner or later, everyone else will too."

I sighed, looking at him. He smiled, dipping the French fry in to the shake, and offering it to me. I laughed, and took it in to my mouth, as he said, "And think about it – only five more days, and then we're free for the summer."

I nodded, saying, "Daddy wants to go home for two weeks. He thinks I should get away from here well all the pre-trial buzz happens. Oh, and Aunt Dolly, Memaw, and Grandma Ruby don't know about...well, this." I stated.

I saw Oliver's face fall. "Oh. Two weeks?"

I nodded. "Yep. Two weeks in Tennessee."

He nodded. "I'm sure it'll be good for you to go home and see your family." He said half heartedly.

"Yea. It'll be even better 'cause daddy said you could come with us." I grinned.

I watched as he processed the information, and his face broke out in to a smile. "Really?"

I nodded. "I'm surprised, it didn't take much convincing. Just a few tears...oh." I said, wrinkling my nose, "And Carly's coming."

"Jeez, your dad is really serious about her, huh?" Oliver asked, finishing his second Big Mac.

I nodded, "Unfortunately." I watched as he finished off his large fry. "Dang boy, is your stomach a bottomless _pit_?!"

"You wait, when my mom was pregnant with my brother, she ate like me, times like...five." He said.

I groaned. "Didn't need to know that. Are you finished? You promised me ice cream."

He smiled, and nodded, putting all the trash on the tray. "Wait! I want my shake." I said, putting the cover back on and a straw in it.

He smirked.

I'd already eaten a burger and a large fry.

"Wipe that smirk off your face boy, before I do it for you."

After we had shared a chocolate sundae at Dairy Queen, Oliver looked at the clock on his car dashboard. "Your dad texted me about your appointment."

I looked at him. "Since when do you and my dad _text_?"

"Since you'll do anything to get out of going to talk to Casey." He said, turning in to the parking lot.

"The fact that you and my dad text is weird on so many levels." I stated as he opened my door for me.

"Well you knew I was weird." He pointed out.

"...true..." I said, as I got out.

"After the appointment, we can go study for our next final."

"Ollie? Studying doesn't make therapy seem great."

"...Just get in there!"

--

I sat across from Casey. She sat at her desk, and I sat in a arm chair across from her desk. She'd asked why I still hated coming to see her. That was fifty-five minutes ago. My father made me come her every day because I had yet to actually say anything during a session. I didn't need a shrink, I was fine.

"You know your father is going to keep making you come see me every day until we start making progress, Miley." She said. "He's paying me a lot of money to help you but I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"He shouldn't be. I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, Miley." She said gently. "And the fact that you think you don't proves it all the more. I let you out of the hospital at your father's insistence, but if you don't start talking soon, I'm going to have to insist you go back. You are a danger to yourself well holding it all in. Think about that...I'll see you tomorrow." she sighed, getting up and holding her door open.

I got up and left the office. Her office was located in the hospital but there was a separate entrance for regular patients. I'd made Oliver promise to stay in the parking lot. I walked quickly through the waiting room and in to the warm Malibu summer air. Birds sang, the sun shone brightly. And I was upset again. I found Oliver's car, and there he was, leaning against the side of it, waiting for me.

I didn't say anything, and didn't let him move as I buried my face against the crook of his neck as the tears began to fall from my eyes, my arms locking around his torso.

I felt his arms fall in to place around me tightly, his lips press to the top of my head. "It's ok, baby," He whispered softly.

He knew I was crying over, well...nothing. Nothing had went down in that office to make me cry, he knew that as well as I did. I still didn't know why I cried like this after every appointment. Maybe it was the fact that I needed to talk to someone, and I knew she was right – I needed to talk to her. But I couldn't. I didn't know why...but I couldn't.

I needed to tell her I didn't know how I felt about this pregnancy. I needed to tell her I hated that my dad was so serious about Carly. I needed to tell her that I sill had horrible nightmares. I needed to tell her I missed Lilly so much it hurt. I needed to tell her that I couldn't remain in Oliver's arms to long or that I couldn't allow him anymore then simple, short, kisses because I was afraid. I needed to tell her that, and more...but I couldn't.

So I supposed I cried for that. I cried over what I couldn't tell her. I cried over what I couldn't give Oliver. I cried for my mother. I cried over my lost best friend. I cried over the pieces of myself that stood before me, that no matter what I tried to convince myself, I couldn't put back together on my own.

--

After returning to Olivers house, studying, Oliver driving me home, eating dinner, and then sleeping, I suffered through another final. After another pointless, non-productive session of Casey asking me questions and me not answering, Oliver and I returned to my house where we studied for our final the following day. Dad invited Oliver to stay for dinner, and we were called to eat at six.

Carly was there, smiling bigger then I'd ever seen. Dad was overly happy too.

We ate normally, until we got to dessert where dad paused. "We have some news." He said, smiling.

Jackson looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "What...?" We both asked together.

Carly smiled up at dad and nodded, before dad said happily, "We're getting married!"

He took Carly's left hand, holding it out, and sure enough, a diamond ring sat upon her ring finger.

I was frozen in shock, my eyes moving between dad, Carly's face, and Carly's left hand.

"No...no, no, no." I finally said, "You can't be getting _married_! You haven't even known each other for _six months_!"

"Well we know we love each other. And we can and are getting married, Miley." Dad said somewhat gently.

I'd pushed my chair back, and stood, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry about this, Oliver...I think we need to talk as a family." Dad said.

Oliver stood, nodding. "Of course, Mr. Stewart...and congratulations," He added, cautiously glancing at me. He came over, putting a hand gently on my face to make me look at him. "Don't say things you'll regret." He breathed, "It's alright." He moved to kiss me, and I turned my head so he caught my cheek.

He sighed, before muttering goodbyes, then left.

Dad stood, and said, "If you can't be happy, then please go upstairs."

"I was going there anyways." I snapped, and stomped my way in to my room, wishing that I could go on a rampage of destruction without getting locked back in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter...sorry for the slight delay. The website was malfunctioning for like ever for me! lksdhgkjg sorry I'm calm.  
**

**-Jen**

**PS: Someone began an official awards for the HM fandom! You guys should all check it out! Ok, now enjoy!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

The wind blew around me lightly as I sat out on my balcony. This sucked. Any ounce of liking Carly that had slipped it's way in to my body had flown out.

I'd been alone in my room for two and a half hours before I saw Carly's car leave. Ten minutes later, dad said from behind me, "We need to talk, Miley."

I looked at him, glare set on my face. "You can't marry her. You aren't."

"Since when is it your place to tell me what I can and can not do, Miley Ray? I am the father here!"

I got up, and walked past him in to my room. "Could have fooled me." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He demanded, swiftly following me. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady!"

"Get out." I demanded.

"This is my house. If you aren't happy with the way things are, want to treat me like crap all the time, and act like you are better then you are, then you can leave." He said, leaving my room slamming the door behind him.

I pulled pants, a shirt, and sweater from my drawers, put them in a big purse, and grabbed my car keys, and left my room.

Yes, I had my license and a car. I'd just chosen not to drive it.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Dad snapped as I walked to the door.

"Leaving like you told me to."

"Not with my car." I gulped. It was dark out, but I threw the keys at him and stalked out of the house.

He didn't come after me. I walked around for about an hour, not knowing where I was going. But I would up at Oliver's house.

It was past midnight now, but I rang the bell anyways.

After a few minutes, Oliver's mother opened the door. "Miley?" She asked. "Honey what's wrong? You're crying."

"I...I hadn't realized I was," I whispered, shivering. "I-Is Oliver here?"

"Uh, yea...come in, sweetie." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders. "Charlie's at Oliver's and his fathers," She said, before calling, "Oliver?!" Loudly up the stairs. I heard a bang, and after a moment he appeared at the top of the stairs, in only basketball shorts.

"What's wrong mom...Miley?" He asked, coming down the stairs. "What's wrong?" He asked, but I dropped my bad, and threw myself at him.

"He doesn't care!" I sobbed. "He said if I was s-so unhappy with how things w-were, then I should l-leave!" I choked out. "And I did. He hasn't come looking for me...a-and he h-hasn't called!" I sobbed. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Miley of course he does," Oliver said gently, moving his arms to pick me up. He brought me in to the living room, sitting on the couch. "He'll call soon...I'm sure he will. Why don't you get some rest." He offered.

"Yea sweetie...why don't you go on up to the guest room and get some sleep." Donna said, taking my hand, and coaxing me up. "Come on," She said, leading me upstairs and in to the guest room. Oliver pulled the covers back, and I lay down, he pulled my shoes off and pulled them over me, kissing my forehead.

"It'll be ok," He whispered.

I didn't listen.

--

The morning came, and Oliver reluctantly informed me my father hadn't come by or called him. There was no messages or missed calls on my phone.

I dressed in the clothes I'd brought and got in Oliver's car. We drove to school in silence. School passed, the questions on my final barely registering in my mind as I filled in the answers. The usual comments from Lily, Amber, and Ashley came inevitably. I was thankful when school was dismissed at noon, and I could escape to the comfort of Oliver's car.

I stared blankly out the window, ate whatever he got me where he stopped, and then didn't register we were at my shrinks office until I was seated in front of her.

I listened to Oliver tell her what he'd gotten from what I'd told him, and her face twist in anger. She called dad and ordered him down here.

"Oliver?" I whispered. He came over, sitting beside me. I took his hand and lay my head on his shoulder, and we didn't move until dad got there and Casey asked Oliver to leave. She shut the door behind him, and then spoke.

"What the hell is this, Robbie Ray? Oliver told me that you dropped the big engagement information, told Miley she could get out if she wasn't happy with how things where, you let her go! She showed up at his house at twelve thirty this morning sobbing, she told him you didn't love her anymore! What the heck is this?!"

"That's what happened." He said calmly. "Carly and I are engaged."

"You've known that woman for three months, Robbie Ray. And you're catering to her more then you care about your own daughter! I've told you I don't think it's a good idea to have her around so much as your girlfriend. You don't listen. Then you propose?!" Casey yelled. "You are being an awful father! This is the lowest thing you've done throughout this, Robbie Ray. You can't spring that on her and expect her to be ok with it! She's already voiced her thoughts and feelings about the relationship."

"She barely voices anything at all! And since when does she tell me who I can and can't date! I love Carly! She loves me. I haven't had anyone since my wife died. I need her. And Miley needs a mother."

"No, Robbie Ray. Miley has a mother. She died. She understands that. What she needs is a father, which is what she doesn't seem have. And she _doesn't_ understand that."

"You don't know that because she doesn't talk to you." He accused.

"Is that how you feel lately Miley?" She asked, turning to me. I nodded, looking down.

"See!" Dad exploded. "She doesn't talk! She barely talks!"

"And how you are acting _isn't helping anything_." Carly hissed. "This has got to stop. You can't get married now, Robbie Ray. Not with Miley like this, not on these terms. Carly shouldn't even be around the house as your _girlfriend_ right now, let alone your fiancée! Right now, she should be the detective on Miley's rape case, and that's it. Seeing as you're already in to deep to keep it like that, you need to keep her out of your house as much as possible when Miley's there. And don't be away all the time with her. If you don't pick up the act, Robbie Ray...I'm going to have no choice but to take Miley away and put her in an environment that will help her."

"Fine!" He exploded. "Take her! Because that isn't my Miley!" He yelled. "I want _my_ Miley back, _my_ daughter back, _not her_!"

The room was silent. The tears flowed down my face. He didn't even look at me, but I stood up and went to stand in front of him. He looked away.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed at him. "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU _BASTARD_!" I screamed, sobbing. "This is Miley!" I went on as his face changed to anger. If we weren't in front of a doctor, he probably would have smacked me. "This is the only Miley there is right now, daddy! This is me! And you know what, daddy?!" I sobbed, "I want the old Miley back too! Go talk to Jake Ryan. Maybe he'll give her back! Because he's the one who stole her!" I sobbed.

I'd watched as his angry face softened with each sob, each scream. He stood in front of me, and I swung my arm at him. My hands turned to fists that connected hard with his body every time I hit him, and he didn't move to stop me.

He waved Casey off when she tried to say something, and did nothing to stop me. It went on until I stopped myself, collapsing in heavy sobs in to his arms. "Love me," I pleaded, sobbing, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry! Don't h-hate me! The r-r-rest of the world a-already hates me, you c-can't hate me too, daddy!"

"I do love you," He said fiercely, holding me closely, his voice breaking, "But I don't know what to do anymore, Miley. I don't know what to do to help you."

Thats the thing, dad. No one does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chappppter! Enjoy =D  
**

**-Jen**

**PS: Someone began an official awards for the HM fandom! You guys should all check it out! **

**http :// officialhannahmontanaawards .webs. com/ **

**(without the spaces)**

**Or their pen name profile thing is Official Hannah Montana Awards!**

**Ok, now enjoy!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Casey slowly got up. "You said you were going to Tennessee. I think what Miley needs is to get away from...all of this. I think the both of you need space right now. I will tell the court it's in Miley's best interests to delay the trial's beginning a month and a half from the original start time. That'll give you about six good weeks in Tennessee. That'll bring Miley to the middle of her fifth month of pregnancy. Send her by herself for the first three weeks. Then you go out for the last three weeks. You come back, have two weeks at home. Then the trial starts at the beginning of Miley's seventh month." She said.

"Give Miley time away from all of this...you said everyone at your home town knows about the secret, but they'll keep your secrets. It'll get her away from the press...I think she needs a break. I can get a psychologist there. I have a good friend that lives there." Casey said, almost pleading.

"What about Oliver?" I asked.

"I think he should stay here." Casey said.

"No!" I said immediately. "No no no no no! I can't be away from him for a month and a half! I need him!"

"Alright...take him with you. Maybe he'll help." She sighed. "Leave as soon as possible. Take your finals early if you can. You need to get out of here Miley."

You have no idea.

--

On April 30th, when I was supposed to be finishing my last final, I was at the airport.

The school had allowed me to take all my finals, considering what that referred to as my 'Unfortunate Situation,' but they wouldn't allow Oliver to. He was going to join me in Tennessee on May fifth.

Dad stood with me before I went through security, which he couldn't get through.

"So..." He said.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I whispered. "I'm sorry I'm like this...I want to be normal again but I...I just..."

"It's ok, baby girl." He sighed, hugging me tightly. "I wont say I understand...but I know. Hopefully Casey's right. Hopefully this'll help. I wrote down contact information for families that were interested in adopting the baby." He added. "They're in your bag. They're willing to fly anywhere to meet you. You should look in to it." He said, before kissing my forehead. "You need to get going, your flights going to board soon. I love you, Miley. I'll see you in three weeks."

I mumbled a 'I love you, goodbye,' and then numbly went through security.

I didn't allow myself to think about it until I was up in the air, my iPod earphones in my ears.

Since when was this _his_ baby to offer to people, and since when was the baby going up for adoption in the first place? We hadn't even discussed it. I hadn't any idea of the fact that he had contacted a adoption lawyer and agency. He hadn't asked me what I wanted. This baby was inside of _me_. This baby was half _me_.

I didn't know what I wanted to do, in all honesty. But I wanted my options open. He had no right to go behind my back and offer up my baby for adoption!

What if I could love this baby despite how I got it?

What if...I wanted to keep it?

--

I slept through most of the three hour flight, only waking when the flight attendant woke me because I had to buckle up.

I was so glad to be off the plane when I stepped in to the big airport of Nashville. I hoped that Aunt Dolly had come to get me, because it was a hour and a half ride back to Grandma Ruby's place.

Aunt Dolly lived a few houses down from Grandma Ruby, and Memaw a few from Aunt Dolly. Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl were vacationing in Australia. Unfortunately, Luann was also close by, with Uncle Bobby Ray and Aunt Sasha

The 'alleged' victim that was raped by Jake was kept out of the news, so they knew nothing. They didn't know about the rape, about my pregnancy....they didn't know about any of it.

In the baggage claim area, I looked around for Aunt Dolly.

"Miley!" I froze.

They wouldn't have.

But then, Travis stood in front of me.

They would. This was going to be the most awkward two hours of my life.

"Oh...Travis...hi!" I said, pushing my hair from my face. I was wearing a loose t-shirt. The bump wasn't visible.

"Miley...I can't believe you're back so soon." He said, smiling, hugging me. I hugged him back lightly.

"Yea...well, needed to get away..." I said awkwardly.

"Yea..oh! Which ones are yours?" He asked.

"Oh, there's four. They're bright pink, can't miss them."

"Four?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated dryly.

The day after the shrink visit, Oliver had gone with me to the mall, where I'd bought a lot of new clothes in increasing sizes for as I began to get bigger. Oliver had sat while I tried on one thing after another. (Gotta give him points for that)

We got my bags, and began for the exit. As soon as I was out the door, the familiar smells of Tennessee drafted over me. I inhaled deeply, smiling. "It's good to be back." I said softly.

"California get to busy for you?" Travis asked, loading my bags in to the back of his truck, then getting in the drivers seat beside me.

Slowly I nodded. "Something like that." I said softly.

After a stretch of an awkward silence, he opened his mouth, but it was cut off by my phone as it rang. "Sorry," I apologized, pulling the pink Blackberry pearl from my purse. "Hey, daddy."

"Hey, how was the flight?" He asked.

"Fine. I slept through most of it. We're on the way to grandmas' right now."

"Ok..call me when you get there. And you need to tell them tonight, Miley. At least about what will be obvious."

I sighed. "I know, daddy. I will. I love you."

"Love you too...bye, baby girl."

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

"Fancy phone." He commented.

I shrugged. "You know...Hannah stuff..."

"Hannah hasn't been around lately. They said she was in the Bahamas." He said, going on to say, "You seem...different, Miley."

"Yea. I am. I don't want to talk about it yet...it's personal."

"You know...you should be able to tell me anything. We never really broke up, Miley." He said.

I froze.

"We just got in a fight." He continued, "And we haven't spoken since then."

"Yea we got in a fight and when you ignored all my calls for a week and never called me I thought it suffice to say we were over!" I said.

"I tried calling you after a while. You never answered."

"I'm not something that you can call and want when it's convenient for you, Travis." I snapped irritably, and then my phone rang again, the ring tone I had set for Oliver. If We Were A Movie. Stop laughing the song was for him! "Hello?" I said breathlessly in to the phone.

"Miley," He said, sounding relieved. I wondered if it was because he thought the plane would crash, or he thought I'd do something to myself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The flight was great. I'm on the way to Grandma Ruby's now. Travis picked me up." I told him.

"Well then. He better keep his cowboy hands to himself," Oliver hissed.

"Calm down, dude...I miss you." I told him quietly.

"I miss you too." He said. "I'll be there soon," He promised. "Mom's even renting me a car there...she's insisting on flying with me. She doesn't trust me on a plane alone." He said, annoyed.

I laughed, "It could be worse."

"Your dad didn't fly you to Tennessee only to get on a plane and fly back home."

"He probably would have if Casey had let him." I allowed.

"True...look, Miles, I gotta go...I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Ok...I love you."

"Love you too. Bye babe!"

"Bye!" I hung up.

"Who was that?" Travis asked.

I thought. Haha, I'll surprise him when Oliver gets here and kisses me.

"Jackson."

"...a love song is your brother's ring tone?" He asked.

"My phone uses random ring tones." I said stubbornly.

He nodded. After a moment he said, "Promise me you'll give me another chance? And I wont take no for an answer, Miley! I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a bad guy no matter what."

"...sure...I'm gonna rest now. Long flight." I said, shoving my earbuds in my ears, and turning my iTouch on. Somewhere along the road, I fell asleep, and I didn't wake until I heard my name.

"MILEY!" I jerked awake and looked around, to see Aunt Dolly standing outside of the open car door.

I yawned, unbuckling, and then jumped out of the car in to her arms. "Aunt Dolly!"

"Look at you! You've grown up so much since those long named awards!" She said, twirling me around.

"That wasn't that long ago, Aunt Dolly..."

"It was long enough!" She said, hugging me again, putting her arm around my shoulder, leading me in to Grandma Ruby's house, "We have so much catchin' up to do!"

At that moment, I decided to wait to tell them what had happened. I needed Oliver there.

Then I got scared...I was becoming so dependent of him.

Sooner or later...he'd be gone too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay here's the next chapter. Just a warning that there probably won't be another one till next week. Tomorrow I'm off to the beach (and it's my birthday=)) and then Saturday is my party...so look for a update either sunday or monday, hopefully. **

**Hope you like the chapter!  
**

**-Jen**

**PS: You guys have twitter? Follow me! I'm the same as I am here -- SVUlover. Don't let how insane i am on twitter scare you though, please. **

**Also, the song i tend to listen to well writing this sotry is 'Bring Me To Life; by Evanesence. Great song, check it out!  
**

**Ok, now enjoy!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

The next hours were busy and loud. Out in the yard, somewhat of a party went on. I was this town's pride and joy, one of the few people to become world known, famous. The news of Miley Stewart's return to Crowley Corners had been big news, as it was my second return in less then a year. The first time around, I hadn't been back since we'd moved to Malibu.

Hannah Montana was the one big thing they could claim as theirs. I was what made Crowley Corners attract tourists, which meant more business for the town. Everyone wanted to see where Hannah Montana grew up. I dreaded telling them that Hannah was over – she was not coming back. After a while, people would forget. Hannah could slide in to the crowd of stars on the 'Where are they now' shows, and I'll see her in passing one day when I'm old. She would slide off of the world, like I wish I could do.

The gathering wore on in to the night, and I was finally able to tear myself from away, claiming exhaustion, around nine.

In the comfort of what was always my room at Grandma's house, my mother's old room, I changed in to pajamas. A pair of Soffee shorts, and a T-shirt I'd stolen...er, borrowed...from Oliver's dresser before I'd left. After changing, I brushed my hair and teeth, and washed my face in the bathroom connected to the room, and then used the toilet for what would be the first of many times that night. Pregnancy made me pee. A lot.

It also made me crave very sugary Fruit Punch Kool Aid. Oh my God I want some right now. Grandma shares my Kool Aid love, she always has it.

I grabbed my phone, and exited my room, sneaking downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was still outside, thank the Lord, so I quickly got a glass, and the Kool Aid, and poured a big cup of it. Then, I got the sugar, and added about three large spoon-fulls of it to the already very sugary drink, and stirred it in, all the while humming to myself.

"Enough sugar?" I jumped, startled, and turned to see Grandma. She stepped forward to stand next to me at the counter. "That's an awful lot of sugar."

I shrugged. "I have a craving for sugar." I said, rinsing off the spoon, putting it in the dishwasher.

"You know, when your mama was pregnant with you and Jackson, she always craved really sugary Kool Aid." Grandma laughed.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "I-I...I've always like it really sugary." I said, shrugging, sipping it. Ahh, sweet sugary goodness.

Grandma nodded slowly for a moment. "You seem different, Miley." She finally said. "A lot different. Something about you has...changed."

I shrugged, looking down. "People change, grandma." I paused for a moment. "Things have happened."

"Do you want to tell me what kind of things?" She asked.

I paused for a minute, before shaking my head slowly. "Not now."

She nodded, reaching up to gently tilt my head up to look at her. She smiled at me, and reached out with her other hand to smooth my hair out of my face. "Ok." She said easily. "I just worry about you, Miley. I worry about your brother, too, of course, and your daddy even. But I know you've always been so carefree...so trusting. Your daddy and Jackson are stronger then you. California...Hollywood. Its so crazy, Smiley," She said, I smiled softly at the use of her old nickname for me. "I'm so afraid you're going to get hurt...you've always been an open book, Miley. And so trusting. You've always been that way though, my Smiley...I just don't want it to come back to hurt you." She said, kissing my forehead.

My throat felt tight, as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back as she hugged me. It took what seemed like every strength I had to not breakdown and tell her. I couldn't tell her without Oliver. I needed him here, I needed someone who knew, someone I could count on to not be mad at me, to not hate me. Forcing myself to open my mouth, I said quietly, the tears already beginning to fall "But it already has, grandma."

She quickly placed her hands on my shoulder, pushing me away to look at her. "What happed, Miley? I knew there was something your daddy was hiding from all of us! Tell me what happened!" She demanded.

I shook my head, crying, "I-I can't, Grandma...I'm sorry, but I can't! Not now!" I cried, shaking my head.

She shut her eyes, nodding, and pulled me back in to a hug. "Alright," She said softly, "But promise me you'll tell me, Smiley. Soon. Please."

I nodded. "I will, Grandma...I promise." I said softly, as she let me go. "I-I'm tired..I'm going to go upstairs and lay down."

She nodded slowly, and kissed my forehead again, then allowed me to grab the glass of Kool Aid, and go up to my room.

All the way up the stairs, I told myself, 'you can survive five days', and it lasted till I got to my room.

Once in there, I checked my phone. A missed call from Oliver destroyed any resolve I had, and I fumbled with the phone as I urgently called him.

He picked up right before it went to voice mail.

"Hi, Miles, sorry, I was in the bathroom." At the sound of his voice, the tears renewed again, as I burst in to sobs. "Miles?" He asked gently," What's wrong, baby? Did that jerk try something?!" He asked angrily.

"I need you," I sobbed, "I need you to come here and be with me, _please_."

"Miley, baby, it's ok," He said softly, gently. "I'll be there on the fifth-"

"No!" I cut him off. "I can't survive five days, Oliver, I need you here, with me, now!" I sobbed. "Please, Ollie..._please_." I whimpered pitifully. "I need you."

"Ok," He said softly, reassuring, "It'll be ok, Miles. I'll get my mom to change my flight," He promised. "Let me talk to her, ok? Hold one one minute."

I heard murmurs of people talking, and after a few minutes, he asked, "Miles?"

"Yea?"

"She changed it, she got me a six AM flight for the morning." He said. "I'll be there soon, Miles, I promise."

My breathing slowly returned to normal, and I nodded, though he couldn't see me, taking a large gulp of Kool Aid before shutting off the lights and laying down under the covers. "Ok." I said softly.

"I'm going to put you on speaker while I pack, ok?" He asked.

"Kay." I murmured, yawning. "Ollie?" I whispered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea Miley?"

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?" I murmured.

"Of course." He answered. "Sleep, Miley. It's ok. I'll be there soon," He said softly. "We'll be together soon."

I must've fallen asleep, because soon, I was dreaming. When I woke crying, my phone had died, so I quickly plugged it in before muffling my sobs with the pillow.

I dreamed about a puzzle. Simple enough. But I was the puzzle, laying on the floor in thousands of tiny pieces. I couldn't do it myself, and no one was patient enough to put me back together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next installment...enjoy and please please please PLEASE review? =D=D  
**

**-Jen**

**PS: You guys have twitter? Follow me! I'm the same as I am here -- SVUlover. Don't let how insane i am on twitter scare you though, please. **

**

* * *

**

I woke with the sun early the next morning, as the crows of my grandma's rooster, Eddie, interrupted my sleep.

I didn't bother even trying to sleep, and I stripped my pajama's off and pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, put my hair in a ponytail, and slid my feet in to sneakers.

I sneaked down the stairs, and once I got outside, I inhaled deeply, the smells of the country enticing. The flowers all around the farm's land smelled wonderful, and their scent kissed my skin as I trudged through the green grass to the barn.

The horses heads poked through the stall doors, and I pet each of them, greeting each one by name as I made my way to the last stall, and opened the door, sliding in.

"Hey," I cooed to Blue Jeans, as he nuzzled his nose in to my neck, neighing. I reached up, scratching his neck. "I missed you too," I told him, wrapping my arms gently around his neck in a hug. I hadn't thought to ask my doctor if it was safe to ride a horse well pregnant, and I didn't want to take risks, so I decided I wouldn't ride him until I visited the doctor my doctor in California referred me too, but I grabbed a brush and began brushing him, as I spoke.

"Boy have you missed a lot, Blue Jeans." I murmured, and his big eyes studied me as I gently stroked the brush through his mane. "But that's my fault, isn't it," I added, pausing mid-stroke, to pet him again, and he pressed his nose in to my palm. I sighed, putting the brush down and hugging him again, muttering, "Sometimes I wished I'd never left home."

I left my arms around his long neck, glad that he knew me so well, and was so patient and loving. I heard the land around us start to wake up, birds singing, cows mooing, chickens clucking, and was so entertained by the nature, I didn't hear anyone come in, didn't even know I wasn't alone anymore, until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I jumped, letting out a loud scream, and flung around, my hand forming a fist, and connecting with someone's face.

"Jeez Miley!" Travis hissed, bent over in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, my hand over my heart, which was beating out of control. "But...just don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Who did you think it was going to be?!" He asked, "A rapist or something?"

My stomach churned. God, I hated that word. My face darkened, and I narrowed my eyes. "You _never_ know."

"It's just me, Miley. You know me." He laughed.

I _thought_ I knew _him_ too, Mr. Smart Alec.

"You can never be to careful," I muttered darkly, after a long period of silence, and turned back to Blue Jeans.

"California's made you cautious." He laughed.

"What're you doing here, Travis? It's early." I sighed.

"I heard you coming out. Thought we could talk." He said, and when I turned to face him, he was closer. I glared at him, and backed up. How did he hear me coming out...?

"Talk about what, exactly?" I asked, reaching out to pet Blue Jeans. Travis grabbed my hand, and stood between me and my horse, and I backed away, coming in to contact with the wall. Cornered. My heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Us." He said.

"Jesus Christ, Travis, pushy much?" I asked. "Let me go, please." I requested firmly, tugging at my hand. He didn't let go.

"I just want to talk," He said. "I want you to give me another chance this summer," He pleaded, "Please, Miley. Please. Let me show you what should have been...what could have been, if you hadn't moved to California."

"Travis, I told you, I'm not int-" I said, but he cut me off.

"Remember that kiss we shared last time you were here Miley?" His voice was soft, and then, I guess he decided to try to remind me, because next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

The memories slipped in to my train of thought before I could even attempt to block it out, and suddenly, I wasn't in the barn at my Grandma's Tennessee farm, I was in the dark room at Traci's LA mansion.

I gathered every ounce of strength I had left, and tore my arm away from him, and pushed him away, "STOP IT!" I shouted, punching at him, before smacking him across the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, crying, running past him, as I headed for the house.

Grandma was in the kitchen, and looked up when I came in, putting down her tea cup. "Miley, what's wrong?" She asked.

"How come Travis is always here?!" I cried. "I don't want him here!"

"He lives here, Miley! His parent's died, and I offered, I've known him since he was born! He is here." She said, "He's as much family as you are!"

Travis entered the house then, blood slightly dripping from his nose, which was bruised, as was his cheek.

Grandma gasped, "What happened?!" and she rushed over there with a towel.

"Miley punched me...and hit me..." He muttered.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" She said, shocked, tuning on me. "Is that true?"

"Yes. Yes it is true, and if the bastard doesn't stay the hell away from me, I know someone who will do worse," I hissed, turning around, and running for the stairs.

"Miley, he's your boyfriend!" She called, though her voice was angry at how I'd spoken to her. I got to my room and slammed the door, I heard the bang echo through the house.

I wanted desperately to call Oliver, but it was nine, which meant his plane had taken off only an hour ago.

I dialed anyways, and got his voice mail. "_Hey its Oliver...here's the beep, if you don't know what to do with it go to a doctor!" _

I smiled despite my distress and upset-ness, and spoke. "Hey, Ollie...it's me. I...I just needed to hear your voice, I guess." I said softly. "I miss you...and I need you, so hurry here as soon as your plane lands." I said softly, "Love you...bye." I hung up, and tossed my phone on to my bed, and then went to the bathroom connected to my room, and filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath I found in the cabinet, lavender scented.

I brushed my hair in to a messy bun atop my head, pulled my jeans, shirt, and underclothes off, and got in the tub, sighing with pleasure as the hat water soothed my back and feet.

I rolled up a towel and set it behind my head as a makeshift pillow, and shut my eyes.

I don't know how long I was soaking in the tub, but I determined seven things. One, I hated Travis at the moment. Two, bubble baths were one of the most amazing things ever. Three, I really missed Oliver. Four, I didn't want to go back to Malibu for this trial, ever. Five, I both missed Lily and hated her at the same time. Six, I was really gonna hate it when I got so big I couldn't sit in a bath tub because I'd be unable to get myself up. Seven, I didn't want to tell anyone here about what had happened. I know I said seven but I thought of another, so...eight, I really, really had to pee but I didn't want to get up.

When the bath water began to get cold, I began to shiver, and I didn't want to get sick, so I pulled the drain, and stood, turning the shower on.

By that time, the urge to pee had gone away, so I took long in the shower. That probably wasn't a good thing, holding it too long could cause urinary tract infections. I already had to pee a lot from the baby, I didn't need that too. Add that and I just might as well move in to the bathroom and eliminate all liquids from my diet.

I squeezed my vanilla scented shower gel on to a wash cloth, and made it all sudsy, before quickly washing my body and rinsing the soap off. Then, I carefully shaved both my legs, and under my arms, before pulling the elastic from my hair, and moving my head under the spray of water. My mid-back length hair took a minute to get fully saturated, and then I squeezed my vanilla scented shampoo in to my hair and worked it through, before washing it out and repeating with conditioner.

After my hair was conditioner free, I reached out to shut the water off, but paused. My gaze had fallen to my stomach, and the baby bump that it was now.

I slowly dropped my hands to rest on it.

Timidly, I opened my mouth. "Hi, baby," I whispered, feeling silly. "I...I'm Miley." I said quietly. "Your...mommy, I guess. Even though dad wishes I wasn't." I whispered. It felt weird. I was a mommy.

But, I realized, I wasn't. Not really. I was a biological mother, sure. But according to my father, the baby was going to be adopted.

He or she would have a real mother. A mother who would feed my baby, and hold my baby, and sing my baby to sleep. Who would teach my baby to talk, walk, potty train him or her. She'd hold my child as it grew, when it got hurt. She would be his or her mother. Not me.

My baby would grow up calling her mommy. Not me. I wouldn't even be a part of it's life. I'd just be the one who carried it for, hopefully, nine months. I'd feel it move inside me, it would kick me. I was keeping it alive, I was protecting it while it grew and became healthy enough for it to live apart for me, until a doctor could deliver it, and hand it off to the person who would be it's mommy.

The person that my dad didn't want to be me.

I blinked back the tears, and tore my gaze from my stomach, turning off the water, and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I dried off, and took the time to blow dry my hair in to smooth, straight tresses, before stepping in to my room to change. I pulled on black Soffee shorts, and another loose T-shirt, this one tie-dyed pink.

Then, I looked at the clock, and my eyes widened. Noon.

I was about to pick up my phone, when there was a knock on the door.

"Miley, your friend Oliver's arrived." Grandma said.

I felt my features break in to a smile, and I pulled the door open.

She'd already began walking downstairs, but I rushed past, calling," Excuse me, Grandma!" and down the stairs.

Oliver sat on the couch in the living room, Travis sat in a char, ice on his nose. Baby.

When he saw me coming, Oliver rose, smiling, catching me as my body connected with his, throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you so much," I breathed, inhaling deeply, the scent of his cologne achingly comforting and familiar.

"I missed you too," he said, gently reaching up to cup my face in his hands to raise my gaze to his. I knew he knew something had happened, and I silently begged him to save it. He nodded barely, letting me know he'd let it go – for now. He smiled, lowering his lips to mine gently in a kiss. I smiled, loving the feel of his lips on mine, but knowing to end it before the flashbacks plagued me, and so I reluctantly pulled away.

When we separated, I saw Travis, eyes shocked, mouth open, and Grandma Ruby, looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"Erm...Oliver, you haven't met my grandmother yet. This is my momma's mother, Ruby Carlington." I introduced. "And that's Travis." I added. "Grandma...Travis," I said reluctantly, "This is Oliver Oken. My best friend of six years...and my boyfriend."

"Well," Grandma said, smiling, shaking Oliver's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Oliver."

Oliver smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Carlington, it's wonderful to meet you too. And thank you so much for having me, and my mother sends her thanks as well."

"Please," She said, "Call me Ruby. Miley can show you to your room. Miley?"

I nodded.

"Travis, would you be a dear and bring his bags up?" Grandma added, as I lead Oliver to the stairs. She stopped me, "And Miley, you and I need to talk later."

I swallowed, but nodded, and pulled him up the stairs, but in to my room instead.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, sitting on my bed.

I sank down on to his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me gently.

"Nothing...it's just something happened earlier." I mumbled.

His hand gently lifted my gaze from my lap to his, and he gently asked, "What happened, baby?"

I swallowed. "I was in the barn, with Blue Jeans...my horse...and Travis came in and sneaked up on me and I accidentally punched him. He...he backed me up against the wall and wouldn't let go of my arm. He wanted another chance, and he asked if I remembered our kiss last time I was here...and he kissed me." I whimpered. "I started to have flash backs, but I pushed him away, and hit him."

Oliver's body stiffened, his eyes narrowed, and he got up and gently set me on the bed, then walked to the door, and pulled it open. I scrambled off of the bed, and went after him. "Oliver what are you doing?!" I called, following him downstairs.

Aunt Dolly and Memaw had arrived, and Travis was just walking in to the kitchen when Oliver got to him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and pushing him roughly against the wall.

"_What_ is going on?" Memaw demanded to know, as Oliver glared at Travis, the hand that wasn't forcing him against the wall in a fist in front of his face.

"Oliver what's going on!" I cried, stopping a few feet behind him. Aunt Dolly stopped me from going further, placing her arm around my shoulder.

Oliver didn't answer, but glared at Travis still, and opened his mouth. "If you ever lay anything on my girl again, weather it be your lips, your finger, your hand, or even your _eyes_, without her permission, don't be surprised if you wake up the next morning in a hospital, if you wake up at all, you sicko!" He hissed lowly. "You think you're all high and mighty? Do you know what you could have caused, what you could have done to her you sick bas-" He was saying, raising his fist.

"HEY!" Memaw yelled. "Oken, let him go." She ordered, and Oliver dropped his hands from Travis, but glared as he returned to my side.

"Now," Aunt Dolly said, looking at me, "I think its about time you told us what's been kept from us for the past lord knows how many months. Now."

I tore my gaze from her, turning to bury my face against Oliver's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I so wasn't ready for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next installment...this chapter includes Miley revealing her secrets to her grandmothers and godmother, and some...other stuff. Keep in mind no relationship can be perfect all the time, and everyone has their breaking points! =D Enjoy and please please please PLEASE review? =D=D  
**

**-Jen**

**PS: Check out my new moliver! 'Never Say Never Version M'  
**

**

* * *

**

I stood in Oliver's arms, face buried in his chest, in the kitchen, unmoving.

"It's ok." He whispered. "I'll be here."

"No, Ollie...I can't do this," I whispered. "Not now. I need time...time to think."

"It will make you too scared...just tell them, Miles. Tell them everything." He said. "I'll be there with you the whole time." He promised, and led me to the couch. Aunt Dolly, Memaw, and Grandma Ruby sat on a couch. I sat on the love seat, with Oliver. Travis plopped down in a chair.

I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth...and it began to pour out.

"It started the night of Hannah's last concert. I went to a party. My ex was there....Jake Ryan." I whispered. I hear their intakes of breath – they had to have seen the news. I held my hand up, not able to look at them, and went on. It was as though I suddenly had to tell the story. I didn't want interruptions. I wanted to speak. And so I did. It all poured out.

The rape, the hospital, Carly, Lily and Oliver, the cutting, and my finding out I was pregnant, my mental breakdown, making up with Oliver, parting ways with Lily, dad's engagement. I cried as I spoke, I took periods where I stopped, but they remained silent, Oliver wiped my eyes and held me close, and when I was ready, I went on.

When I'd finished my story, the room was silent aside from my sniffing and crying.

Finally, Memaw spoke. "How could you keep this from us?" She asked. "How could your father keep this from us?"

"It wasn't my father's story to tell!" I exclaimed, "It was mine, and...I just couldn't, ok! I trusted him!" I shouted, "I trusted him and he used it against me! He took what wasn't his to take! He stole my virginity, my pride, my self respect, what little was left of my self esteem, my _sanity_! Do you know how stupid I felt? How stupid I _still_ feel now?! He wasn't that good of an actor, but I believed that he loved me, I believed that he cared, I believed the _act_! He stole everything from me." I said quietly. "He stole my virginity, my pride, my self respect, my self esteem, my sanity. My want to be Hannah, to do what I love. I'm scared of her and her world now. He stole my love of life. He stole my want to wake up in the morning. My want to live. And I let him!" I cried. "How could I tell you what he did, how could I tell you that...that I was cutting myself, or that I was having a baby! How could I tell you that Hannah is gone? She's gone, and I don't know _when_ or even _if _she's _ever_ coming back! You were all always so proud of me." I whispered, wiping away some tears. "It was all I had left."

"Miley, sweetie," Grandma said gently, standing and walking over. Oliver stood and moved to stand to the side of me, letting her sit beside me. She took both of my hands in hers. "You are my granddaughter. You are my daughter's daughter. You're my Smiley, and the only time I will ever not be proud of you, is when you give up." I went to open my mouth, to tell her I had, but she shook her head, "I know what you're going to say, but you're wrong, baby girl...you haven't given up. You're still here, Miley. You're still with us, still living, fighting to make it even though it seems like it might be easier to just give up."

"You're stronger then you think, baby doll," Aunt Dolly said, sitting on the coffee table in front of us, Memaw also sitting there.

"I don't know many people that could handle what you have," Memaw said, "And still be sane."

"I went on a rampage of destruction. I'm on anti depressants. Sometimes I want to kill myself. Does that sound sane to you?" I asked.

"You had a minor breakdown..." Aunt Dolly said.

I looked at her. "I was strapped to a _bed_!"

"Aside from all the negative points you seem determined to point out," Grandma Ruby said, "We love you, Miley. And we are still proud of you, sweetie. We're here for you, and I wish you'd known that."

I nodded slowly. "I love you guys too." I whispered. "And thank you."

After hugs all around (excluding Travis, of course), I used the excuse of showing Oliver around and helping him get settled, and pulled him upstairs, but this time in to his room. It was one room down from mine, and was connected by a bathroom.

When we got up there, I pointed to where his stuff, was, and sat in the center of the bed, only to be joined by him.

"We need to talk," He said simply.

My brow furrowed, "About...what? Did I do something wrong?!" I asked, scrambling off the bed. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

He stood quickly, taking my hands, "No, baby, nothing like that." He said, making me sit back down.

"Then what is is?" I asked.

"I...I know you said that you didn't really want to come to a shrink here," He said, "But...you need to talk to someone."

"I can talk to you!" I smiled.

"Miley...I'm not a Doctor...I...I don't know how to help you like that. You can talk to me whenever you want, but you need to talk to a psychologist. Please." He said softly.

I looked away, but reluctantly agreed.

He kissed my forehead, smiling, and began to unpack.

I watched him in silence. He was wearing jean shorts and a wife beater, a short sleeved button up over it, but unbuttoned. The fabric showed off his sculpted, muscular chest. His hair fell slightly in to his eyes as he bent over one of his suitcases. His face was calm as he moved clothes from the suitcase to a drawer. His brown eyes serene, but something was hidden behind them.

He was beautiful, and I didn't mean that in a girl way. He was perfect. And he was mine. But I knew I was causing the hidden look in his eyes...I was causing him stress, and worry. And possibly sexual tension...believe me, he and Lily used to make out a lot. And I didn't know if they'd gone all the way. Part of me didn't want to know. All I could give him were short, chaste, closed mouth kisses.

I was broken, damaged goods. I'd known this since the beginning, but had let dad tell me that it was ok. But it wasn't. What if he got fed up with me? What if...he went back to her?

"Your dad made the appointment for tomorrow, for the shrink." Oliver's voice cut through the silence.

I looked at him, silent for a moment, and he put down the shirt and came closer. "What's wrong?"

"Did you and Lily ever have sex?" I blurted out, looking up at him.

His face turned in to shock. "Um..._excuse_ me?"

"Did you and Lily ever have sex?" I repeated.

"You're asking me this why?" He asked, his expression annoyed, voice carrying anger.

"B-Because I have a right to know!" I stated, looking up at him.

"That's personal," He stated, "I have a right to privacy. It isn't like it matters anyways."

"But it does." I whimpered. "And I have a right to know! You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me everything!"

"You're my girlfriend, and you sure as hell don't tell me everything!" He said back, angry. "Like that you're suicidal for instance."

"T-that's different." I whispered quietly.

"No it isn't. If you must know, yes, Miley, Lily and I have had sex. Now I think I have a right to know if you've ever had sex? With Travis? With Connor? With Jake?" He yelled. "Oh wait, can I hear a yes, since you're _quite_ obviously _pregnant_!"

The tears stung at my eyes, and I got up and walked past him.

His hand clasped around my arm, as he asked, "Where are you going?"

I pulled my arm away, and opened my mouth, choking out through my sobs, "Away from you, you stupid, horrible, _bastard_!"

I walked through the bathroom, shutting the door from his room in to it, and locking it so he couldn't get in to my room that way, and then went in to my room and shut the door and locked it, before falling on to my bed in sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO sorry for the delay! I've been unmotivated, and then school started up again. So, updates will not be as frequent, but don't blame me, blame the education system! I'll try to update as often as possible! Reviews will speed that along:P **

**enjoy!**

* * *

It was one hour, twelve minutes and six seconds before Oliver began knocking on my door...not that I was counting or anything.

"Miley," He called. "Let me in, please! I need to talk to you!" When I didn't answer, he persisted. After ten minutes, he stopped, but minutes later he returned. "Miley, please, let me in! We need to talk, and if you don't open the door, I'll take it down! I have a screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it."

That made me mad. I got off of my bed, and stomped to the door, and pulled it open, snatching the screwdriver. "How dare you threaten to invade my privacy you bastard! You've already sunk to his level, don't sink lower!"

His face took on a deadly look. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to him. Don't you dare compare me to a rapist, I'd never do that to you and you know it!"

"No, I don't. I thought I knew you but after what you said I realized I have no fucking idea on this earth who you are." I said, turning away, only for his hand to grip my upper arm and turn me around. His eyes were burning with anger.

"Which part, Miley? How I had sex with the girl that was my girlfriend? That's what people do! That's what couples do! We weren't together then, so I don't see how it affects _anything_!" He yelled. "The part where I asked if you had done with with..you know...and said you had because you were pregnant? I was coming to apologize. I'm sorry. I was an insensitive jerkish bastard. I was just caught off guard and angry. I know...what he did, and I'm so sorry." He said.

I tore my eyes form his. "Let me go." I whispered, and he immediately did. I turned away and walked to the window. "It shouldn't matter." I whimpered, "But it does, Oliver, it does! IT matters more then anything! And well I am not ready to have sex with anyone, and wasn't before the accident happened, you're right! It is what couples do, and it matters because...we haven't even made out! Hell we haven't even really _kissed_! No offense, but your a teenage guy! Sooner or later you'll get sick and tired of it! I can't even kiss you!" I sobbed. "I love you, but you shouldn't put up with this. We can't be together, Oliver." I whispered.

"Miley," He said softly. "Don't do this."

"No! You deserve someone better, much better." I said. "We can just be friends."

"I...I don't agree with you." He said quietly. "You're the best."

"We can't be together, Oliver," I whispered, "I can't keep hurting you! Please...I just, I want to be alone. I'm sorry."

It was silent for a moment. "If...If thats what you want." He said quietly. "I'll take you to your appointment at noon tomorrow. Goodnight, Miley." He said, and left me alone.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, then crawled in to bed. I clutched a pillow to my chest, and buried my face in it in order to muffle the sobs that surfaced at what I'd just done.

--

The night was long, filled with waking up in cold sweats with nightmares. I slept in hour long intervals, awake for periods of ten minutes to two hours in between.

When I woke for the last time, it was ten. Finally, I could get up.

I slid out of bed, and entered the bathroom, and took a long hot shower. I took the time to dry my hair straight, and then dressed in jean capri pants and a bright yellow top. I didn't bother dressing baggy since they all knew. The baby bump showed.

By the time I walked downstairs with my purse hanging over my shoulder, completely ready, makeup down for the first time in a while, it was 11:30.

Oliver stood when I entered. "We can get food on the way, we have to go or we'll be late." He said with a sense of formality.

I gave grandma a hug, ignored Travis who opened his mouth to say something, and followed Oliver out to his rented car.

He opened the door for me, and I slide in and he shut it as I buckled my seatbelt and situated my purse on my lap.

He got in and we were silent as he started the car, and drove away from the farm.

"How do you feel today?" He asked finally after the long awkward silence.

I shrugged. "Not nauseated which makes the day hell of a lot better form the start."

He chuckled a bit, but as soon as he stopped, his face returned to his 'I'm trying to act like I'm not in an awkward situation well really just making it more awkward' face.

"It's really pretty here." He finally said, giving up with the facade. This was something I could talk about.

"I know," I said, looking around. He'd put the top on his car down, and I leaned my head back and inhaled the plant-y scent. "It's fresh, and clean. It's...home." I said softly, the blue sky bright and beautiful, the puffy clouds bright white. The sun shone brightly. It was like heaven. " There's some pretty beautiful spots I know of. I could show you sometime."

"Maybe." He allowed. "You're so...versatile. You fit in here like you do in California. You seem as at home there as you do here."

"Once a country girl, always a country girl. And...I don't know. I love California. The beaches, the city. For so long all I wanted was to get the dream. Hannah was my dream."

"do you think you'll ever be Hannah again?" He asked after a moment.

I thought for a while. We arrived at the office and he was pulling in when I finally answered, "No. Probably not."

"Why not?" He inquired, turning off the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, thinking. I turned to look at him, and shrugged. "Just...because." I said, and got out of the car. Oliver called,

"So...I'll meet you back here in an hour. Ok?"

I nodded. "Oliver...thanks for bringing me. Even if I don't want to be here, thanks...for caring."

The nod and smile he gave me looked pained, like he wanted to say so much more. He watched me walk in before driving away and I reluctantly went to the third floor.

The office was in a building right outside of Crowley Corners in a small, small city. IT wasn't like Los Angeles, but it sure wasn't like Crowley Corners, either.

I got to the office of Doctor Jessica Carlisle, and told the receptionist my name. "You can go on in," She told me, "She's waiting for you."

I knocked on the door, and then opened it.

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties sat behind a desk. She rose when I entered, smiling, and was dressed in casual clothing – nice jeans and a nice top. "Miley?"

I nodded. "Dr. Carlisle?"

"Jess," She said simply, shaking my hand. "Have a seat," She gestured to the couch, and walked to shut the door, after putting a do not disturb sign on it.

Have I mentioned how much I hate ticking clocks? No? Well I do. A lot. They are so annoying. It's 2009, we have digital clocks for a reason! And yet in the stupid shrinks office, a real clock hung from the wall, each second leisurely ticking by, dutifully reminding each person to be in my position that they were waisting another second in that stupid office. And another...another...another...

"So," She said, sitting in a chair across from me. "The records your other doctor faxed over just tell me you don't talk to her and tell me nothing about you. So tell me about you. What's been going on that made you need me?"

I looked at her. "You really want to know? Ok fine. Well first, my friends started abandoning me. Then I got raped by my ex boyfriend. Then, my friends, who were dating, started ignoring me. Then my dad started dating the stupid detective in charge of my rape case. Then I got pregnant because life fucking hates me and the morning after pill didn't work. Then I had a psychotic breakdown and everyone found out. Then Oliver broke up with Lilly because, well, she's a bitch, and he told me he heard me talking about how I loved him and he loved me too. We got together. Then I went and watched Jake Ryan, my r-rapist get arrested. Then Lilly told me I was a life ruining liar boyfriend stealer. I shouldn't care that a bitch like that hates me, but I miss my best friend. Then my dad got engaged to before mentioned rape detective and basically said he wanted to get rid of me. I got send here to Tennessee. I got harassed by my other ex-boyfriend. I had to tell my grandmother, my memaw, and my godmother all that happened. Then, I asked Oliver, my boyfriend, if he and Lilly ever had sex because you know, I can only give him short closed mouth kisses and I was worried he'd get sick of me and leave me. He got mad. They did have sex. I freaked out. He acted like a jerk. He apologized. I broke up with him because I'm bad for him. Oh, and my father's convinced I'm putting my baby up for adoption but I'm not sure if that's what I want. That's why I'm here. But I don't need help." I said, daring her to challenge me.

She did. "Oh really? Because I, the one with a PhD in psychology and years of school think you need help. Major help." My mouth dropped open. "Look, you're sixteen so I'll be blunt here. I can be a bitch. I'm not a hoity toit doctor who sugarcoats everything. I'm not a pushover. I'm not going to constantly ask you how you feel about things. You're just going to tell me. You seem really bitter about your father's relationship with the detective. What's her name?"

I stared at her for a moment. "Carly." I finally said.

"And you don't like her." She stated, looking at me.

"I hate her." I hissed.

"She didn't do anything to you. She's trying to help you. So I don't see why you hate her. Yes, your mother is dead, I know that, but your father loves your mother. He's not trying to replace that. Carly knows that, and I know deep down you do, too." She said.

I looked at her for a moment, and she looked back, unmoving. Finally, I looked away.

"I know she's trying to help me. But she can help me by stayin' away from my daddy. I don't want him marrying her of all people. He met her through me! How could he want that?! To be asked how they met, and say 'Oh we met because my daughter was raped.' Every time I see her, I remember that night. I remember daddy dragging me t the hospital afterwards. I remember the exam. I remember my breakdown. I remember what he did to me."

"You relate her to your rape." She stated. "That's normal, but...look at it this way. If you hadn't been raped, you may not have gotten Oliver back. That breakdown must've inspired him to go see you."

"He came to the hospital and got me to tell him everything. He apologized. We got together."

"Exactly. So if he hadn't done that because you had the breakdown, then you wouldn't have him. Your relationship with him, which should still be happening, depends on your rape too." She said.

"I'd never thought of that." I whispered.

"You shouldn't think you're bad for him, Miley. And Carly isn't bad for your dad. He's spent your whole life caring for you, loving you, being there. He deserves to be happy too. Maybe the things happened very suddenly, and he could have been more courteous where that is concerned...but doesn't he deserve to be happy?"

Tears sliding from my eyes, I nodded. "I do want him to be happy. But...why with her? And...I want to be happy too! I want to be happy again, I want my life back! But I can't get over this!"

"It doens't happen overnight, Miley."

"I know! But I feel so _stupid_! I fell for his act!"

"You were stupid. You did fall for his act." She said, shocking me. "But hey! You weren't the only one. He had thousands of people falling for his act too. It just affected you more. No one knew the true monster he was, Miley. And if you don't learn to forgive yourself, you'll never be able to forgive him."

I looked at her with disgust. "I will never forgive him for what he did to me."

"Then you'll never get over it. It could be years, Miley, but eventually you will realize that you forgive him. He probably doesn't deserve it, but you deserve to get over it eventually. And...you have to stop looking at your father's relationship as bad. And stop thinking you're bad for your boyfriend. You're broken Miley, and behind every broken person there's someone that helps put them back together. If he wants to be that person, and you love him...let him. And another thing is...you broke down. You had a psychotic breakdown. Yes. But that was a breakthrough. Breakdowns can create breakthroughs, Miley. And your life sounds like it's been falling apart, no?" she paused and I nodded in agreement. "If things didn't fall apart how would they fall together?"

I shrugged, having no answer.

"Exactly." She stated. "Breakdowns can create breakthroughs, and things fall apart so things can fall together. And sooner or later you have to sit back and accept it, Miley. He won once. Don't let him win again. Keeping your father from loving someone, keeping yourself from love...You're just letting him win. Don't let him win. Start fighting back. And let people help you put yourself back together."

I looked at my lap for a long moment, and looked up when she held out a box of tissues.

I looked at her for a moment through my tears. Then, I reached out and grabbed some tissues. "Fine," I said, looking at her in the eye. "But I'll still never, ever forgive him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter! I forgot to say this last chapter, Ithink, but I got nominated for some HM FF AWARDS!! Thank you SO much guys it means so much to me! Thank you so much for reading this story! If you havn't seen, I posted a new Moliver one, 'Never Say Never' (version M) So if it pleases you, go check it out! Thanks for your support, guys! Please review=D  
**

* * *

I walked to the door of Jess's office at the end of our session feeling, surprisingly, much better. She paused at the door, and I did too. "Will I see you next week?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yea . You will."

She smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Go work things out with Oliver, Miley. And if you two get back together...remember what I said. You'll never feel comfortable doing more then just a peck on the lips if you don't try, if you don't break the walls down. You obviously need someone to help you do that, so just tell him what I told you, ok?"

I nodded, then added sadly, "I don't know if I'll be able to get him back."

"If it was mean to be then it _will_ be, Miley."

"Even if it wasn't meant to be I want it to be," I said stubbornly. "Fate isn't always law."

She rolled her eyes. "Just do what you think is right."

I paused, looking down at my baby-bump. "What if I don't know what's right?" I whispered softly, lifting my hands to cradle the bump.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. "You'll figure it out," She said gently, and I wasn't so sure if she was talking about the Oliver situation anymore.

--

When I got down to the parking lot, I scanned the lot for the red car that was Oliver's for the time we were here.

"Miley!" I heard a familiar voice say, but it wasn't the one I longed to hear. I turned towards the source of the noise to see Travis in his truck, waving at me.

I let out a hiss, and slowly walked over there. "Where's Oliver?" I asked, refraining from getting in the car just yet.

"At the farm. He said he needed to think. Just get in, and let me drive you home, Miley." He sighed. "He already warned me."

I smiled a little as Oliver's concern, and got in carefully.

Thankful I brought my iPod everywhere with me, I pulled it out and put the earbuds in, and listened to music the whole ride home, pretending I didn't hear Travis when he tried to ask me something.

When we got home, I thanked him for the ride, and quickly got out of the car, and went in to the house. "Oliver?" I called.

Grandma was in the living room, reading. "He went for a walk some time ago. How was therapy?"

I thought. "Better then I had thought it'd be." I grabbed my phone from my purse, leaving it on the table. "I'll be back. I've got my phone," I said sliding it in my pocket.

Sh nodded, and I went to leave, then paused. "Grandma? Do you think it's safe for me to ride Blue Jeans well I'm pregnant?"

"Well your mama rode when she was pregnant with you and your brother, and you two are fine." She said.

I grinned, "Well, I am, we're not so sure about Jackson..." She laughed, shaking her head,

"Get out there and have fun! Just be careful."

I nodded, and ran out to the stable, pausing to pick some flowers, and got him ready, then gently settled myself in the saddle. "Hey, baby," I cooed to Blue Jeans, "I missed you," I told him, and then expertly maneuvered him in to a slow run towards the trails behind the house, heading towards the pond and waterfall.

I was on cloud nine as I rode, my hair flowing out behind me, as the slow run blew the wind.

When we reached my destination, I guided Blue Jeans to a stop, and slowly got off.

"Should you be doing that?" A voice said from behind me, I let out a scream and whipped around only to see Oliver. "It's just me!" He exclaimed as I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry...you just startled me." I said, calming down.

"Sorry," He apologized.

I shrugged. "It's fine. And my grandma said it was ok."

"How'd you find me?"

"I wasn't trying to. I was coming out here to see it. I've been coming here ever since I was a little girl...my momma and I found it when I was five. We'd come here once a week to talk and spend time together. When we moved out to California, we'd talk out on my balcony once a week, just the two of us, no interruptions."

He nodded as I turned away to tie Blue Jeans' bridle to a tree. "Come here," I said, taking his hand. "I wanna show you something."

I pulled him to the edge of the water, and walked along it to the waterfall, and then slid behind the falls once I got up to the right point. In the base of the rocks was a small cave. "My mom and I found this when I was seven," I explained.

"It's amazing," He said, entering the cave behind me.

I nodded, and pointed to a wall. Propped up against the wall was a cross I'd made with two pieces of branches and some string. At the base of it was a picture of mom in a plastic bag to protect it from the weather. I'd written out 'Mom' in stones on the ground beneath it. "Before we moved to California, we knew she was sick. She brought me here one day before we left, and brought a box. Inside of it was pictures and other things. She said when I needed her most, to dig it up, and look at what was inside."

We fell in to silence for a while. "Are you going to dig it up now?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. "Not yet. Probably soon."

We stood there for a while, until he began to move. "I think I'll head back." HE said, but I grabbed his hand.

"No! Stay with me." I said softly.

He looked at me. "Miley," He said, shaking his head.

"Please," I whispered, "I wanna talk to you."

He looked at me for a long moment. "Fine," He finally said.

Carefully, I sunk to the floor, and gestured him down to sit beside me. He did, and I stared out at the falls for a while. Finally, I spoke. "Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, "No," He said, shaking his head. "I'm not mad. I'm...confused. Upset. Hurt."

I looked down. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just...I don't think I'd good enough for you, Oliver." When he opened his mouth, I cut him off, "Let me finish, please?" He nodded to continue, so I did. "You said Lilly was always jealous of me, because of Hannah...my wealth...because she thinks she has so much less then me. But I've always been jealous of her." I said softly. "Everything was always so simple for her...and she loved her life. It probably wasn't easy, but it didn't look like she was unhappy." I took a breath.

"I was jealous of her for so long. I loved being Hannah and singing..I do love it it's just...it's so hard. People criticizing you every which way, nothing you ever do is right. It looks so glamorous and special. It can be, but mostly it isn't. Most celebrities have personal shrinks. I never did. Maybe I should have. When you and Lilly got together it got worse. She had everything I had ever wanted. She had you. I had some really selfish thoughts after. I thought 'Why does he want her? I'm me.' and then I got sick, I was so disgusted with myself. I'm not anything special. Luck and a small talent gave me what I have. I knew you were the one within the first year, but I guess it didn't dawn on me that I couldn't settle for less until I started going out with...you know who. The first time. I thought I could love two people...I thought I could learn to be ok without you because I was certain you didn't feel the same way. I keep forcing myself to be with him because...I wanted to feel like someone would want me. But every day it was you that I wanted. And when that day you told me that by some miracle you felt the same way...I'll never forget that day, Oliver. You're the best thing that's happened to me, ever." I said softly, some tears leaking out. "

"I don't want to loose you, but I was so afraid you'd get sick of my inability to be physical...I thought I didn't deserve you. I still think that. But I talked to Jess, my new therapist. She said that everyone has a person or people who helps put them together, and if you want to be that person and I love you then...I should let you be." I said softly. "I know it might be too late. But I'm sorry, Oliver. I'd understand if you don't want me back but,"

I was cut off as he placed his hand over my mouth. I furrowed my brow at him in confusion.

"First of all...You are the most amazing, wonderful, most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Miley. I love you more then anything. Helping make you you again isn't a job, it's a right I take seriously. It's something I want to do for you, help you do, because I love you. Second, whatever happened romantically between Lilly and I is in the past. It doesn't effect anything with you, and I promise. I understand you need time. You need to break down the walls he forced up. And I'm ok with that. And third...I'll always want you back."

--

Oliver and I sat in the cave for an hour, and I told him about my session with Jess.

I told her about how blunt Jess was, how she didn't take crap, how I liked her. I told him about what she said about Carly and my dad, about forgiving Jake.

I began to redden as I told him about what she said I should do to start being comfortable with physical contact again.

"She said that...in order to be able to be comfortable with physical contact that you should..."

"Touch you?" He volunteered. I nodded.

"And...kiss me and stuff. And if something triggers a flashback or bad memory, or if I say to stop you stop until I'm ready to go on.

He nodded. "Ok."

"She said to warn you it may cause your lower extremities pain." I whispered. "And that you might find yourself dating your hand." I'm pretty damn sure I was beet red, burying my face in his shoulder.

I heard him chuckle. "She is very blunt." I nodded. "Miles, it's ok. I'd do anything to help you."

I looked up at him. "What'd I do to deserve you?" I asked him.

"Everyone deserves love, Miley." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked at him for a long moment, and he looked back, unblinking. His deep chocolate eyes were intense, full of seriousness, worry. But I could see the other emotion, raw and true as he looked at me.

Love.

--

After a while, Oliver and I decided to head back. It took another twenty minutes to convince Oliver to get on to my horse.

"Jeez, you city people are all the same. It's a horse, Oliver, not a man eating lion! Blue Jeans is gentle. And _old_. He wont hurt you!"

He finally looped his arms around me, and allowed me to guide Blue Jeans in a fast walk, heading towards home.

We got off outside of the barn, and I guided him into the building, only to find Travis.

"I can put him away." He offered.

"No." I said. "I'll do it. I want to." I said, walking past him.

Oliver watched as I took the bridle, reins, saddle, and saddle blanket off, and then I took a brush and gently began stroking his fur. "Ollie, grab a carrot from the mini fridge over there." I instructed, as I finished up. He did, handing it to me, and I went to the front, and Blue Jeans nuzzled his noze in to my neck for a moment. "Hey Blue Jeans," I cooed, "Thanks for letting me ride you. I promise I'll be back soon," I told him, kissing the fur, and feeding him the carrot.

I pet him for a moment, before leaving, securing his stall, and then taking Oliver's hand and heading back into the house.

We were just in time for dinner, and after eating we took turns showering. He'd gone first, so when I was finished and dressed, I went in his room. He lay in his bed in boxers and a wife beater, a book in front of him. "You can read?" I asked teasingly, sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing another shirt I'd stolen form him before I'd come to Tennessee, and soffee shorts.

"Haha, very funny. It's a summer reading book." He said, making his page, and tossing it aside.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what movie?"

"I brought some. How about....13 Going On 30?"

He groaned. "A Chick flick?"

"Please?" I pouted. "For me?"

He sighed. "Fiiiine." I smiled, got the movie, and put it in the TV in his room, then went over to his bed. He held the covers back, and I crawled in beside him.

He hesitantly put his arm around me. "Is this ok?" He asked. I nodded, cuddling to his side, my head resting on his chest as the movie began. I didn't pay much attention through the beginning. I traced the contour of his muscles with my fingertip, the think fabric of the wife beater tight.

Finally, I moved, sitting up, pausing the movie. "Kiss me." I whispered.

He sat up too, and gently moved his hands to cup my face, and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was long, gently, passionate, and slow. His hands eventually began moving. To my neck, to my arms, and eventually down to my waist. As hi hands traced, the memories began, and I pulled away. "Wait," I breathed heavily. I held his hands there, and shut my eyes. "Keep moving your hands like you were." I asked, and he did, sliding them up and down from my hips, to waist, up to near my breasts. I had him do that for a while, until eventually, my breathing returned to normal, my scared heart returned to normal, and when my eyes were shut, I could see Oliver with his warm, loving, chocolate eyes and not Jake with his crazy, hateful ones.

I smiled at him, and leaned forward, initiating the kiss again, which became making out again. Our mouths battled, my arms around his neck, his hand resting on my hips.

This time, he was the one who had to stop it. I dropped my head in to the crook of his neck, and he held me, laying in bed for what must've been hours, as it was one in the morning when he walked me in to my room, and gave me a final kiss, and went back to his bed.

I lay down on the pillows, and smiled. When Jake and I had made out when we were dating, it had been nothing like that. Which Jake, he was doing it for the physical need. Oliver was doing it because he loved me, he wanted to be with me like that for our love.]

I fell asleep happy, thinking about how I'd finally found the guy, how finally something was right. Love. Too bad it didn't stop the nightmares, yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY here's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long...the excuse is the same that it'll be for the next eight or so months: School. Blame the US Education system. Thanks so much for patiently waiting for updates...please review, tell me what you think and let me know you're still here:P I'll give it my every effort to try and update in a more timely manner next time...unfortunately, I can't make any promises =(**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

I woke before Oliver the next morning, and traveled downstairs in my pajamas. Grandma, Memaw and Aunt Dolly were at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning!" I chirped happily, sitting beside Aunt Dolly.

"Good morning, Darlin'. You're happy this morning." Aunt Dolly commented.

I nodded, grabbing a donut "It's a nice day." I shrugged. "And my doctor's appointment is today."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Aunt Dolly asked.

I paused. "Oliver said he'd take me but…"

"He's not a woman?" Aunt Dolly laughed. I nodded.

"Both of you can come!" I said.

She laughed, "Ok, I don't like driving anyways!"

Grandma placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of me, and I smiled in thanks, happily sipping the warm chocolaty goodness.

I saw Memaw, Grandma, and Aunt Dolly studying me from their seats, smiles on their faces. I lowered the cup to the table. "What?"

"You remind me so much of your mama." Grandma said softly, smiling.

"I hate seeing you upset, Miley," Memaw said, "I'm happy you're feeling better today. That doctor must've done something right."

"I remember the day you were born. It seems like it was just yesterday I walked in to the hospital room to see you're momma and daddy sitting there. You were so tiny in your daddy's arms, too! Premature by a month and a few weeks. Now here you are…having a baby." Aunt Dolly said.

I nodded wordlessly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Aunt dolly asked.

I shrugged, and picked at the donut.

"A-are you keeping the baby?" Memaw asked.

"Daddy is set on me giving it up for adoption." I stated.

"What do you want to do, darlin'?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know yet." I whispered. "I'm not sure."

"It's a big decision," Memaw said. "You take your time and think it over well, Miley."

"We'll support you no matter what decision you make, Miley," Grandma said. "It ain't your daddy's decision. It's all you."

I nodded quietly. "Thanks." I said finally.

"Good morning!" Oliver said brightly, walking in to the dining room, and dropping a kiss on to my head, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Well, something musta happened last night, because both you kids are obscenely happy this mornin'," Aunt Dolly commented.

I just shrugged, smiling, and continued to eat my donut.

--

A few hours later, I walked nervously in to the doctor's office waiting room. This too was located in the small city right outside of Crowley Corners. As I walked in, my fingers laced through Oliver's, and Aunt Dolly walking behind us, I knew what it must look like, and I saw as one woman in the corner, who sat there with a man who was holding a small toddler on his lap, gave us a disgusted look.

When I looked down, I realized I'd unknowingly placed my hand over my tummy.

"Name please?" I jumped slightly, and looked up; we'd reached the desk.

"Oh…Miley Stewart." I stated.

"Alright, sweetie, I need you to fill these forms out," She said, handing me a clip board and pen, "and then let me know when you're done, ok?"

I nodded, and sat in between Oliver and Aunt Dolly, and looked down at the paper. First, it asked all the basic information: name, date of birth, address and stuff like that, which I filled in. Then, the estimated date the baby was conceived followed by allergies I had, and other stuff.

When I was finished, I brought it back to her, and not five minutes later, I was called in by a nurse, weighed, and measured and then brought to the exam room.

"Um…" Oliver said form the doorway, face red.

I looked around at all the posters of the women's uterus and birth canal.

"Don't worry, she wont have to get naked. You can come in." Aunt Dolly said, sitting in one of the chairs.

Oliver stepped in nervously looking around, just as the doctor knocked and came in.

"Hello," she said, smiling, "I'm Dr. Howard, you must be Miley."

I nodded, shaking her hand. "That's me."

She placed a clip board on a small table. "Who do you have with you today?"

"Um, my Aunt Dolly and my boyfriend…Oliver." I stated.

"Are you the father?" She asked pleasantly, "Could you get up here please, dear?"

"Oh...umm…" Oliver sputtered, looking at me.

"The biological father isn't in the picture." I stated shortly, getting on to the examination table.

"Oh…I'm sorry," She said, and let it go. I liked her. "Now, it says here that the date the baby was conceived was January 26th…are you positive?"

"Yea…there's no other possible date."

"Ok, so that'll place the due date at about October 26th, 2009 and that'll mean you're about fourteen weeks along, so about three and a half months along." She smiled, "I'll you'll just pull your shirt up, I will do the ultrasound."

I lay back, and pulled my shirt up to just under my bust line, and she had me fold paper towels over the edge of my pants so the gel wouldn't get on to them, before squeezing the blue gel on to my tummy. Aunt Dolly and Oliver were sitting in chairs across the room, and I motioned them to come over. Aunt Dolly got up and practically ran over.

"I love seeing these ultrasounds!" She said, standing near my head.

Oliver came over slowly, moving faster when I held my hand out to him, and he stood beside me, taking my hand in both of his.

Dr. Howard began to move the transducer over my stomach, and soon, pointed to the screen. "There's your baby," She smiled. "That's its head right there, and arms…legs…feet." She smiled.

"Aw, well look at that," Aunt Dolly said softly, smoothing her hand over my hair as I looked at the screen, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" She asked.

I was startled. I hadn't been expecting to find this out now. "You can find out so soon?" I asked.

She nodded, "I can, of course I may be wrong as it's a bit early, but I'm pretty sure I know one hundred percent. Would you like me to tell you?"

Numbly, I nodded.

"It looks like you're having a little girl," She smiled.

I slowly smiled. A baby girl. My baby girl.

"Your father mentioned on the phone that the baby was being put up for adoption?" She questioned as she pushed a few buttons.

The smile fell from my face. _Not your baby girl, Miley. _

"That hasn't been decided yet." I finally said.

She looked at me over the rims of her glasses, nodding slowly. "Ok, dear. Well, if families you may or may not talk to want to speak to me, this is my card you can give them my name and number." She said, handing a card to me. "And I'll have Maureen give you a folder with families that have come to us looking to adopt. Oh look!" She said, pointing to the screen, where you could see the baby's thumb in her mouth. The smile fell on to my face again. "I'll print that out," Dr. Howard said, pushing another button.

"She's adorable." I smiled softly, looking at the screen. Dr. Howard had said she may be wrong, but I just knew. It was a baby girl.

After a moment, a beating sound filled the room, "There's her heartbeat," the doctor said.

"Ollie, where's my phone?" I asked, and he handed me my pink Blackberry, and I eagerly recorded the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

After that, she finished, and walked with us down the hall to the waiting area. "You can make another appointment before you leave…remember, you should gain at least five pounds within the next four weeks. Try to eat even if you feel nauseous, and if you have any questions of concerns, give me a call, alright?"

"Ok…thank you, doctor." I said, shaking her hand, Oliver and Aunt Dolly following suit.

I walked to the desk and she looked up, "Ok Miss Stewart…you'll need another check up in one month…today is may fourth…I have an opening on June 7th at ten in the morning." She said.

"That's great," I said, and she wrote out a reminder card, and slid it in to the pocket of a folder before handing it to me, and smiling.

"We'll see you in a month!" she said brightly, and I smiled, bade goodbye, and exited with Oliver and Aunt Dolly.

I was relatively silent on the way home, and when we got back to memaw's house, I excused myself from everyone to be alone up in my room which is where I finally opened the folder.

I pulled out the sonograms that Dr. Howard had printed for me, and looked at them for a long time. One was of her just how we'd seen her the first time, the other was her moving, and the third was the one of her sucking her thumb. Each print had the date, time, and '14 weeks' printed on it as well.

I realized there was a lump in my throat, my eyes were prickling with tears, and I gently lay the prints on my bed, and looked at the folder. One side had papers about healthy eating, and what to expect broken down by week, and the other had information on adoption. I reluctantly pulled it out, and read.

Adoption is considered a legal proceeding that crests a parent-child relation between persons not related by blood. An adopted child is entitled to all privileges a biological child is by law. A person or couple may look to adopt for a number of reasons, some examples being infertility, medical problems, same sex couples who want a child, or even just to add an addition to one's family and give a parentless child a home.

_There are three types of adoption legally recognized in the United States, and they are summarized below. _

**_Open Adoption_**_ is when the birth parent(s) specify the type of family they would consider most appropriate as a placement for their child. The clients will meet the chosen family prior to placement and both parties will share identifying information. An open adoption is considered a life-long relationship with on-going contact over the years. _

**_Semi-Open Adoption_**_ is when the birth parents can specify particular characteristics with regard to the adoptive family. The birth parents may also meet the adoptive parents either pre-delivery or after placement on a first name basis. After placement, the client may receive pictures and letters from the adoptive family through the agency._

**_Closed Adoption_**_ is one in which the birth parents have little or no control of the adoptive placement of their child. They probably will not have information about their child's health or whereabouts. The child's social history may not be available to the adoptive parents. _

The type of adoption you choose must depend on your lifestyle, and the amount of involvement, if any, you want in the child's life. Once choosing the type of adoption you want, you then must work with an agent and a lawyer to find prospective families. You can also find out about families looking to adopt through a doctor, church, or other services, but make sure you have an agent and lawyer perform the necessary procedures to make sure your child is being given to a loving, safe household.

I stopped reading after that page, unable to go further, and shoved the papers back in to the folder, and walked over to the desk, opened the top drawer, and dropped the folder in there, atop the one from my father with families he'd already found, then slammed the door shut.

Then, I went in to the middle drawer of the desk, and got out some push pins, then went to the bed and picked up the three sonograms, and brought them over to the cork board hanging above the desk, right across from my bed.

I pinned each one carefully to the corkboard, and then sat on the edge of the bed, resting my hands on my stomach as I looked up at the pictures of my baby, and sighed, laying back on my bed and screaming in frustration.

A minute later, there was a knock on the door, and Oliver stuck his head in from the bathroom as it connected our rooms. "You ok?"

"No." I stated, "I'm being plagued by dilemmas way beyond my years and maturity level."

He smiled a little, stepping in, and sat on the edge of my bed, lying down when I scooted over, and I turned, laying my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"You'll be ok," He said, and I felt his fingers combing gently through my hair, "You'll figure out the right answer."

"But that's the thing, Oliver…It's a dilemma. There is no right answer." I said quietly.

"But there is. There's an answer that's right for you." He told me. "And when the time is right, you'll know the answer."

"But I can't do what's right for me here. I have to do what's right for her."

"But that's it, Miley," He said softly, "What's right for her is what'll be right for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! A update in a timely manner! =D I hope you enjoy itttt...Review pleeaaase! They make my day! And thank you so much for the ones you've already left me:)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

One month later, I was eighteen weeks (or four and a half months) pregnant. You'd be surprised how big of a difference one month could make, but I was quite a bit bigger now. I was also a lot…happier, though not necessarily completely well.

The month away from all the news in Hollywood had done me good, I almost didn't want to go back. But Carly had gotten the trial pushed back till after the baby was to be born, so I still had a whole four months left, technically. I wasn't sure if I'd go back in the end of July, when Oliver did, but I didn't want to worry about it yet.

I'd been going to see Jess every Tuesday and Thursday, and had made good progress with her help.

Dad hadn't arrived yet, but said he was going to come out within the next week or so.

It was a Tuesday, June second to be exact, and I was lounging in beg, reading a book. Oliver had offered to cut my grandmother's lawn in order to do something for her for letting him stay here all summer, and so that's what he was doing.

Across from the bed, the sonograms still hung up above the desk, where the folder I hadn't looked at since I put it there still remained.

I was calm, and comfortable, and then, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I instantly put the book down, moving my hands to cradle my tummy, and waited, and after a moment, I felt it again.

She was moving! She was kicking! I quickly got up, and yanked the window open. "OLIVER!" I shouted, and thankfully the mower hadn't been on. He looked up, and I waved him up. "HURRY!" I called, and he began to run. When he got here, he was out of breath.

"W-w-what's w-w-wrong?" He puffed.

I paused, looking at him. He was wearing only basketball shorts; his tanned and toned muscular upper body bare.

"Did you just call me up here to stare at my sexy body?" He grinned, and I reddened, looking away.

"No. Feel this!" I said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pressing it to my tummy, just as I felt her move again. I looked up at his face, and I saw him looking down at his hand in amazement.

"Oh my gosh…that's her moving!" He smiled.

"I know!" I grinned. "She's moving! The baby's moving! My baby's moving!" I stopped. I always refrained from saying the term 'my baby' out loud. "I-I mean…" I whispered.

"She is yours," Oliver whispered, kissing my forehead, "You don't have to correct yourself, Miley."

"You should get back to mowing…" I said softly, "I want my cuddle time later." I smiled.

He laughed softly, and gently kissed my mouth, saying, "Of course," before leaving the room.

I slowly sat down on my bed, and looked down at my stomach.

"My baby," I said out loud, over and over. "My baby…"

As I said it, I began to think. I thought about laying in a hospital bed and going through labor, I thought about pushing, pushing, finally hearing her cries, I thought about holding her for the first time; I thought about how scary the thought of someone coming and taking her away was. I thought of someone else holding her, feeding her, teaching her to walk and talk. Someone else is kissing her goodnight, someone else holding her when she cried, when she was hurt. Someone else singing her to sleep, being there, as she got older to talk to about boys, her first crush, about her period. Someone else would get to do all those things plus that.

Someone else would get to hear my little baby say, 'mommy,' and see her look up at them with adoring, trusting eyes.

And as I said it again, "_My_ baby." Suddenly it was true. I knew deep down, I knew in my heart that that my girl wasn't going anywhere. She was my baby to hold, and sing to, and console; mine, and no one else's. I couldn't give her up.

I was her mommy. Me.

"I love you," I whispered to her, cradling my stomach, "I'm your mommy." I smiled, and was greeted by a reassuring kick.

With new confidence, I stood and opened my desk, and grabbed the folder form the doctor's office with the adoption info, and the folder my dad had sent, and went downstairs. Aunt Dolly and Memaw were with Grandma Ruby in the kitchen; they gossiped like teenagers I swear; and Oliver was drinking water near the door. They all paused, and looked at me as I walked with purpose over to the paper shredder near the garbage can, and pushed each folder through one by one.

I looked up at them. "She's mine," I told them. "She isn't going anywhere." I said firmly, then turned and walked back upstairs.

As I headed up the stairs, I passed Travis. He and I had kept our distance; he hadn't bugged me anymore. He paused, and opened his mouth as though to say something, but then closed it, and kept walking.

Walking in to my room, I sat on my bed, and picked up my book, getting as comfortable as I could with my big stomach, and settled in to read.

About an hour later, I decided to take a shower, so I undressed and pulled my robe on, and grabbed a towel, and went in to the bathroom, humming to myself, oblivious to the world around me…I did that more and more these days, it was like I was day dreaming.

It wasn't until I'd untied my robe, dropping it to the floor and went to turn the shower on, did I see in the mirror, Oliver reflecting back at me, his eyes wide, frozen. I let out a shriek, and whipped round. He was at the sink, only a towel around his waist and shaving cream on half of his face, razor in hand.

His eyes traveled up and down my body, not looking away like he should have, and I shrieked again. "OLIVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted, looking for something to cover myself with. Bending down to pick up my robe could be disastrous. He jumped as I screamed, unfreezing and whipping around, so fast the towel fell from his waist. My eyes briefly zeroed in on…Mini Oliver, before I snapped my gaze back to his face, his eyes still moving up and down my body. "S-STOP L-LOOKING AT ME!" I wailed, and realized the simplest thing to do would be go back in to my room, and that's just what I did, running past him, in to my room, and slamming the door.

I scrambled to pull the clothes I'd taken off earlier back on, and burrowed under the covers of the bed, tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later, there was a gentle knock on the door, and his voice gently asked, "Miley?"

"G-go away!" I sobbed.

"No…I want to talk to you. Mile, please." He asked.

When I didn't object, he took it as a yes, and he slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Miley, why are you so upset?" He asked gently.

"Why you do that?!" I shouted at him sitting up and looking at him. Thankfully, he was wearing clothes this time, in the form of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"You can't possibly be mad at me for being in there," He said incredulous, "I was in there first!"

"N-not that!" I sobbed, "You just kept looking at me! Why didn't you look away, why'd you just keep looking?!"

"Miley," He said, cautiously sitting on the edge of my bed, and reaching out to push hair from my eyes, but stopping when I flinched away. "I'm sorry…I was just…shocked." He said. "I didn't expect to see you. Like that."

"You weren't s-supposed to!" I hiccupped. "I'm fat and ugly and _dirty_!"

"Don't you dare say you're fat and ugly! You're pregnant…and you're so, so beautiful, Miley." He said sincerely, reaching up to cup my face. "And what do you mean dirty?" he asked, confused.

Shaking, I leaned forward to rest my head against his shoulder, and held tightly on to him, arms sliding around his torso.

"He touched me there." I whispered.

"That doesn't make you dirty, baby," He whispered. "Something awful and dirty happened to you. But you aren't dirty. You're a wonderful, beautiful, amazing person. I'm sorry I didn't look away…but you're so beautiful, Miley, and I love you so much. I was in shock."

He held me in silence for a moment, until, calmer now, I said back quietly, "It's ok."

"Good," He said back, relieved, "Can I have a kiss?"

I picked my head up from where it was buried in the crook of his neck, and met his lips with mine. We would had continued kissing, but my phone rang then, and I knew it was my dad, so I reluctantly broke the kiss, and grabbed my phone. "Hi, daddy." I answered.

"Hey Miles…how are you?" He asked.

"Fine. Good. Better." I said. On request of Jess, we talked occasionally only, she said we could both use our space. "How're you?"

"I'm good. I got a flight…I'll be there tomorrow." He told me.

"Good!" I said sincerely, "I miss you, daddy."

"I miss you to, darlin'," I could her the smile in his voice. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing fine," I smiled. I'd tell him my decision in person. "I have a doctor's appointment on the seventh. Daddy?" I asked.

"Yea, Mile?"

I paused for a moment. "You should bring Carly with you." I finally said.

He was surprised, silent for a moment. "Really?"

I nodded, though he couldn't see me. "Yea. Really."

"Oh, hold on a second Miles…" He said, and I heard muffled words, and he came back, "Baby, I have to go…I'm at a meeting with the record company. But I'll see you tomorrow, baby doll. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. Bye!" I said.

"Bye sweetie…and…thanks." He said, before hanging up.

I ended the call, and put the phone back on the besides table, and then Oliver gently pulled me closer to him, and kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you. That was a very…selfless thing to do."

I remained silent for a while. "Oliver?" I then asked quietly, leaning back to look at him. "You're not…upset or anything over me keeping the baby, are you?"

He sighed. "Obviously, it isn't the most wonderful situation…and I can't understand completely. But in the ways I can, I do. She's your baby, Miles…she's a part of you. I don't think I could watch my child be taken away from me either. I can't see the future…I don't know what will happen between us, but I sure as hell will do everything to stay with you. And I will be whatever you wish me to be in the baby's life, should you want me to be anything."

Overcome with emotion, I began to cry again, and his expression turned horrified. "What's wrong?!" He asked, taking my hands.

I looked at him, taking my hands back to reach up and gently pull his face down to me, kissing him. "When did we both grow up so much?" I asked after, as he reached up to wipe away my tears.

"When we both had to." He said softly, "But the growing up part isn't a bad thing. I've realized a lot I never would have."

"Me too." I smiled softly, breaking off in a yawn. "I'm so tired."

Oliver glanced at the clock. "It's only five."

"We're on our own for food tonight…Grandma, Memaw, and Aunt Dolly are meeting a bunch of friends in town."

"I am hungry."

"Order pizza. I really want pizza. Chicken and bacon pizza. With extra cheese! And apple pie for dessert. With vanilla ice cream." I said. "And French fries from McDonalds."

He laughed, "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Not food wise. I still want my cuddly time. I'm in the cuddle mood."

"You always are nowadays." He smirked.

"I'll live without the fries and pie. Order my pizza. The most amazing pizza place number is down on the fridge. Get an order of mac and cheese too. And an Oreo sundae. I'll share with you. And we can watch movies and cuddle up here well we eat. Nice restful night. Only one rule." I smiled.

"What's that?" He inquired.

"You can't wear a shirt."

"Oh really? And why not?" He demanded.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you're so sexy and I want to look at your hot bod all the time." I mumbled what he'd love hearing.

"Burn! SHE ADMITS IT!" Oliver exclaims, "You got it, Miles. Once I get the food though…" He said.

"Yea. Go get my food I'm hungry."

He laughed, kissing my forehead, and then got up, disappearing down the stairs, and I took the opportunity to take a quick shower.

About forty minutes later, we settled under the covers of my bed (The air conditioning was on), the pizza and mac and cheese containers on a tray table beside the bed, and the sundae down in the freezer. Transformers was in the DVD player (Oliver wouldn't watch A Walk To Remember again), and we were sitting right next to each other, food moved to our laps. He held the pizza, and I held the mac and cheese and we fed each other, and when we finished, I tossed the garbage to the side for the moment, and scooted closer to him, resting my head against his chest, thinking about how right then, right there, I knew he was the one. I loved him, and for some inexplicable reason I couldn't even began to understand…he loved me. And just being with him, during the times we could just cuddle and relax…nothing else really mattered.

I didn't think about how the next day, things might all come flooding back full force when I see Carly. I didn't think about the talk my father and I inevitably had to have about many things, including my telling him I was keeping my baby girl. I didn't think about how terrified I was of the future, of all the uncertainty it held. I didn't think about how maybe, just maybe, I was even more terrified of the future of what I wasn't sure it held, then of the past and what it did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter!! I have the next one started, so it shouldn't be too long before it's posted! Review's are very much welcomed and apprecated =) Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

**PS: Anyone else see Taylor Swift on SNL? Anyone else thing it was freaking AMAZING?!**

* * *

_June 3rd_

The next morning I woke up, confused as to actually when I fell asleep. Looking at the clock, I realized how late it really was, as the digital read out said it was past noon. I quickly got up, and cautiously walked in to the bathroom, locking the doors carefully, before undressing and getting in to the shower.

The warm water was like heaven to my aching back and feet, and I stayed in there longer then I should have. Once I got out, I quickly dressed, dried my hair, and put on a thin layer of cover up on my face to hide a few pimples.

By the time I actually began to go downstairs, it was already one thirty.

Walking by Oliver's room, I saw he wasn't there, so I continued on.

I was dressed in black stretchy capris and a pink t-shirt that hugged my swelled stomach, and my hand rested atop it as I found it doing so often now, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Here comes the sleepy head," I heard Grandma Ruby say from the living room, and Oliver appeared a moment later, kissing me.

"Morning." I said brightly.

"Miles, it's the afternoon," He laughed.

I shrugged. "Same diff." I told him. "Why are ya'll in the living room? I miss a meeting or something?"

He simply took my hand, and lead me in there where I saw Memaw, Aunt Dolly, Grandma Ruby…and my dad and Carly.

"Daddy." I stated quietly.

He stood, somewhat nervously, and walked towards me. "Miley," He said, hesitantly opening his arms, "I missed you, baby."

I willingly walked forward to meet him, accepting his hug and wrapping my arms around him as best as I could with my baby bump protruding. Back in the familiar hug, I realized just how much I had missed him – a lot more then I'd thought. And I had missed him a lot.

"I missed you, daddy," I said softly, my voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'…about what I said and everything." He said, kissing my forehead. "You're my little girl…I love you so much."

"I love you too, daddy…and I'm sorry too." I said, not letting go.

"You guys should talk," Grandma Ruby said, "I think it's necessary."

Finishing the hug, I nodded. "Yea…I think it is too, Grandma." I agreed, then paused, and turned to Carly. I gulped, but gave what I hoped look like a smile to her. "Hi, Carly."

She smiled back. "Hi, Miley. How are you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm…alright. Much better then I was in California," I said, because it was true. I was unsure of if I wanted to go back to California, but I knew I would wind up going back because Oliver couldn't stay here with me. "And I'm feeling alright too, mentally. Physically my back hurts, and my feet hurt, but no more morning sickness," I said grinning over my small triumph. "And how about you? How are you?"

She smiled at me still, beginning to speak. "I've been great, thanks. Glad to hear you're doing ok."

I grimaced a little at the formal air between my father's girlfriend and me. Then, my eyes flew to her left hand. The silver ring still resided there, sparkling in the sunlight. I gulped, and turned away from her.

"You want to talk now, daddy? We could go for a walk." I suggested.

He nodded, "Let's go."

--

Ten minutes of silence later, we had reached the gazebo that we had sung together in what seemed like years ago. I carefully gripped the railing and put my hand out behind me as I slowly sunk to a sitting position, happy when I successfully sat.

Dad sat beside me as I folded my hands over my stomach as though trying to brace her and myself for what I was about to do.

"Are you in much pain?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving my eyes from the sparkling sun in the distance to my father. He looked at me, concerned.

"You said to Carly…your back and stuff."

"Oh." I shrugged, "It's not too bad, usually. Sometimes it hurts a lot, but I manage. My doctor said it was just cause I'm not used to carrying around all the extra weight, too just rest and use heating pads and stuff, and she gave me a painkiller that's safe for the baby."

He nodded slowly, silence falling over us again.

Finally, I spoke, knowing I had too start. I was the one with all the news.

"I've been talking a lot to Jessica…my new psychologist. She's helped me a lot. I really like her."

"I'm glad you're finally talking to someone. And that you're feeling better about…what happened."

I nodded, continuing, "She helped me realize that everything happens for a reason…and even thought I don't know why that happened to me, and I might not ever, some good things have come from it. Like Oliver and me getting together. And…even how you found Carly. Jess helped me understand why I was so against it before and…I'm sorry I was such a brat about it, daddy. I want you to be happy, I do, I just…I always associated her with what happened to me. But I'm getting better now. You…you can marry her if you want to but couldn't you take it a little slower? Wait a while?" I asked, wiping at some tears that had begun to fall. "Everything has just been happening so fast lately…I just need time to adjust to things instead of things just happening one after another."

"That's a perfectly reasonable request…I'll talk to Carly." He said. "And…I never dated her thinking that it'd affect you like that, Mile. I never realized…"

"I know," I said, "Neither did I."

He kissed my forehead, and I looked up at him. "There's something else." I said. "Daddy…I really thought about all my options. You know…the different types of adoption and such."

"And? Did you choose a family and all the details?" He asked.

"Daddy…I'm keeping my baby." I said softly but with firm finality.

He sighed, and said, "Miley…"

I cut him off, "Please hear me out," I pleaded, and he nodded so I went on. "I know that being a mother only a month before I turn seventeen will be hard. And I know that you expected me to not want the baby. But…it's my baby, daddy. I've felt her move inside of me…I'm protecting her from everything now, so why shouldn't I be able to do that once she's outside of my body? I don't think I can go nine months of caring and protecting her, only to give her up and never see her again. I'm her mommy…and I want to hold her, and protect her, and love her. I think giving her up would be the biggest mistake of my life and I'm not willing to find out. I'll get my own apartment if I have too, but I just can't give her up."

Dad sighed and then was silent for a stretch of time. "First of all, I would never tell you that you had to move out. Second of all, I…I am very proud of you, for thinking outside of how you became pregnant well making a decision. And…I think part of me always knew. You're so much like your momma, baby girl. She could never give up her baby either…and neither could I. Obviously it isn't what I had exactly planned for my little girl's life to be like, but…it's what 's happening, and we'll get through it just like we do everything else."

Smiling through my happy tears, I wrapped y arms around my father, and his wrapped around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, daddy. For this…and for everything you've done for me."

I sat there with him for a while longer, and we talked about everything that had been going on before heading back to the house, me happy that things were finally going as right as they possibly could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter! I was quick this time, huh? This one is also much longer then normal, almost 5,000 words. And it's also a very BIG chapter. So please read, enjoy, and pleasepleaseplease leave me your thoughts!! This story has about two-three chapters left only.  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**-Jen**

**PS: Anyone else see Taylor Swift on SNL? Anyone else thing it was freaking AMAZING?!**

* * *

_August 13th, 2009_

The next weeks flew by with a blur of doctor's appointments, appointments with Jessica, preparing for the baby, and my stomach growing to the size of a small country.

I got Oliver to take me on many trips to the mall, where I would spend countless hours in the baby stores, looking at tiny dresses and onesies, the small socks and little shoes, amazed that In just months, I would need these. Of course, me being, well, me, I had to leave the store with at least something each time, and a small collection of baby clothes built up, filling up my closet in their bags.

But, of course, as the weeks passed on, my fears of the pending trial, and the fears that I would fail in the epic form at mothering built as well.

I began to spend a lot of time in my room alone, not speaking to anyone.

I was like that the thirteenth of August, it was nearing dinnertime and I had been downstairs only for a total of one hour all together.

I lay on my bed on my side, arms wrapped to cradle my stomach, the room nearly dark.

"What are we going to do, baby girl?" I whispered, "I don't want to screw you up."

"Miley?" Oliver's voice accompanied a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in? Please?"

Sighing, I told him yes, and he came in, shutting the door behind him. I was facing away from the door, and didn't turn to face him but I felt the bed move, as he slid under the covers with me, sliding his arms around me, our bodies fitting together perfectly as though they were meant to be together.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered, pressing a few soft kisses to the back of my neck, lacing his fingers through mine. I remained silent, shrugging and shaking my head. "Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong. You've been way to quiet and antisocial the past week or so. What happened to the Miley that loved to cuddle every night or go ride her horse every day?"

"Reality checked in." I whispered quietly.

"What reality?"

"That I'm going to have a baby and I haven't even ever changed a diaper. That I don't know how to nurse a baby, or dress it without breaking it's little neck."

"Miley, you aren't going to be alone. You'll have the nurses and doctor's at the hospital to teach you how to feed her, and your dad, grandma, memaw and aunt Dolly to help you. They've all had kids." He said. "And…well, I'll help as much as I can." He promised. "As much as you want me too."

"What if I mess her up? Or what if I wind up killing her?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"You aren't going to mess her up, Miles," he said softly, "And you aren't going to kill her."

"How do you know?" I whimpered.

He sat up, and gestured me up, and then gently lifted me on to his lap, and I curled my head against his chest, clinging tightly to him.

"Because," He said simply, "I see you stop every time she kicks or moves. I see you hold your hands over the baby bump sometimes without even realizing you are doing it. I see you rub your stomach when you think she's stressed, or upset to try and comfort her. I hear you talking to her. You love her, Miley. A lot."

"I'm so scared, Oliver," I whispered.

"I'd be worried if you weren't," A voice said from the door. I looked up to see my father, and Grandma. Grandma had spoken.

"Can we talk to her, Oliver?" Dad asked, and Oliver nodded, and I scooted off of his lap, and he stood, kissing my forehead, and leaving the room.

Dad and grandma sat on either side of me, dad wrapping his arm around my shoulders, grandma taking my hand. I rested my head against daddy's shoulder, silent.

"Honey, you shouldn't be ashamed of being scared. I don't know one person who wasn't when they were about to be a first time mother. And not only is this your first, you're also only sixteen years old. I was terrified when I was pregnant with your mama, and even when I was pregnant with your Uncle. It never goes away, baby. You're always afraid of something, but it's not letting the fear keep you from being a good mother that's important." Grandma said.

"Being a parent is one of the most hardest, nerve-wracking, terrifying jobs." Dad said, and then kissed my forehead, "But it's also the most rewarding, and important jobs you'll ever have. I remember they day both you and your brother were born. Complete opposites the two of you were – you're brother was born a week late. Your momma was about ready to go to the hospital and demand they get him out of there. But you were almost two months early. For a while, we were terrified you weren't going to make it." He said, pushing some hair from my face. "But you fought through and proved us wrong, baby doll."

"I remember the day they got to bring you home. A month after you were born, and you were still so tiny. Your momma said to me, 'ma, she's so small…what if I break her?' And you know what I said to her?" Grandma asked, "I told her what she had known since the first time she held your brother. You just can't. When you look at the little baby, it's like your whole life changes, Miley. Part of your heart isn't in your body anymore it leaves you with them. You just have a connection to them and you just know. Sometimes it isn't always right away, but eventually you always figure it out. And you know what? You can do it. I know you can."

"But how do you know?" I whispered.

"Because when I look at you, I see your momma. And your mother was strong, and beautiful, and one of the best mothers I knew. And I am not biased. She loved Jackson and you, Miley, so, so, so much. And sometimes, that's all you need. If you love them, then the rest just comes. You are a loving, caring, kindhearted person, Miley, and that is why I know you can do this." Grandma told me, gently lifting my face up to look me in the eye. "You're strong, Smiley. Stronger then you may think, or see. If anyone can do this at sixteen, it's you."

--

Hours later, as it was nearing midnight, I lay in bed, exhausted, but unable to sleep. I found it hard to get comfortable, and every time I did I would either have to pee, or she would kick me and I would be uncomfortable again. Then there was also the still present nagging fear that I was going to fail at being a mother.

Aggravated, I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. Sleeping so wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Uhg, what am I supposed to do?" I muttered, looking out the window.

Then I remembered mine and my mother's cave, and the box she had said she'd buried.

Quietly, I pulled clothes on and stuffed my feet in to my cowgirl boots (they were pink) and then shoved my phone in to my pocket, and snuck quietly down the stairs, and out of the door.

I went to the barn, got Blue Jeans ready and then carefully got on to him, then headed for the pond.

On my way there, I felt an unusually sharp kick that was so painful I doubled over. "You're one strong little girl, aren't you," I puffed, as I had gotten the wind knocked out of me, but I kept going.

I didn't feel it again till I'd reached the pond, tied Blue Jean's to a tree, and began walking along the narrow path to the cave.

It hit just in the middle of the ledge, and I doubled over again, letting out a cry, and then carefully making my way over to the cave.

"Come on baby girl, stop hurting mommy," I begged, rubbing my tummy gently.

I moved over to where the box was, and took the hand shovel I'd taken from the barn, and began to dig. I was in the middle of digging, when it happened again, this one worse and longer then the last two. Then, I realized that the three pains were about ten minutes apart from each other.

I put the shovel down, and moved to sit with my legs dangling off of the edge, and waited for the dulling pain to go away, pulling my phone out once it had subsided.

I quickly pushed the first button my hand came in to contact with, number four, which was the speed dial for Oliver. (Number one was my voicemail, two was my father, and three my brother).

Just as it began to ring, another contraction hit and I let out a yelp, hunching over, and the phone slipped from my hand. Seconds later, I heard the splash, signaling it's submerge in to the pond beneath me.

"Fuck," I hissed, tears leaking down my face, as I clutched my hands to my stomach. I shakily pushed myself off of the ledge so I wouldn't be the next thing to fall, and, shivering, curled up on the cold dirt, arms wrapping around my stomach.

For the next what felt like days, but was really only hours, I lay curled up on the ground, overwhelmingly awful pains over taking me every so often, about steadily ten minutes apart.

I drifted in and out of a pitiful sleep, and eventually, the light of day came, but my terrible, nagging fears didn't leave with the dark.

--

Oliver was shaken awake at a time Oliver sensed was way to early for any teenage boy to be awake.

"Oliver," Jackson, who had joined them in Tennessee just a few days prior, said, "Do you know where Miley is? It's eight o' clock and she's been gone since Grandma woke up at five thirty."

Instantly awake, Oliver sat up. "No…I have no idea," He said, reaching for his phone. "I have a missed call from her…from twelve forty five this morning." He said, worry seeping it's way in to his body. He pressed the button to call her back, shoving his phone against his ear.

'_Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system. Please leave your message after the tone.' _Her voicemail greeted him, without even ringing.

"Her phones off, it went straight to voicemail," Oliver said worriedly, getting out of bed quickly and pulling pants on over his boxers, and a t-shirt on over his wife beater, then shoving his feet in to socks and sneakers, following Jackson down the stairs.

"Oken hasn't seen her, he has a missed call from her phone from one this morning and her phone is off it went straight to voicemail again." Jackson briefed the waiting grandmothers, godmother, father, and future stepmother.

Robbie Ray was pacing the room, and for the first time, Oliver saw his age in his tired, worried features.

Travis came in from outside at that moment, announcing, "Blue Jeans was gone, so I went and rode around the grounds. No sign of her or the horse anywhere."

"Where is she?" Robbie said, worried.

Then, Oliver remembered one of his first days here. He remembered the past years, when she said that when she needed someone to talk to, she'd turn to her mother. "Her mother." Oliver said suddenly. Her grave was in California, but there was the cave.

"What about Susan?" Ruby asked.

"Her mother! When Miley's upset, she wants to be with her mother, she was worried about becoming a mother. Who do you think she wanted to be closer to at this time?" He asked.

"Mom," Jackson said, "But she's buried back in Malibu, so where would she go?"

"The cave. In my first week here, I was walking and she was riding her horse, and we wound up at the same place, a pond with a waterfall. She showed me this cave behind the waterfall, where she used to go with her mom! She said Mrs. Stewart told her that she buried a box there before she died, and she told Miley to dig it up when she needed her most. Miley's at that cave…I know it." Oliver said, "I don't know what's wrong with her, so Jackson, get the car, and drive it as far in to the woods as you can. And fast," He said, before taking off running out the screen door, in the direction her remembered the pond was.

Even when his chest began to ache signaling he should stop, Oliver pushed on, running as fast as he could until, finally, he reached the clearing.

There was Blue Jeans, tied to the tree, looking tired.

"Miley?!" Oliver shouted.

He then heard a yelp and a moan, followed by a moaned, "Help me!" It sounded quiet over the roar of the waterfall.

Running over to the ledge, he carefully but quickly made his way in to the cave, and there was his girlfriend, curled up on the cold dirt.

"Miley," He breathed, sinking to the ground beside her. Her arms were folded across her stomach; her legs pulled up in to what he thought would be a fetal position if her stomach weren't in the way. Tears were falling from her watery blue eyes, and tearstains streaked her face, which was red.

--

I had never been so glad to see him.

"Olliver," I sobbed, "It hurts."

"What, baby, what hurts?" He said, wiping the tears away, pulling a leaf out of my hair.

"I-I've been in la-labor since tw-twelve fifteen." I said. "I tried to call you," I added, crying, "But my phone f-fell in to the pond."

He paled, "You aren't that pregnant yet!"

"I know," I wailed, "I need to get out of here."

"I'll get you out of here," He promised, sliding his arm under me, around my waist, "Come on, I'll help you stand up." He said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and slowly, he helped me up. I winced; it hurt.

As soon as I was on my feet, another contraction hit, and I caved against him, letting out a sob.

"It's ok," He whispered, "It's going to be ok, we'll get you to the hospital, and both of you will be just fine." He said, "You ready?"

After a moment, I nodded, "I guess."

"Let's go. Jackson should be waiting with the car." He assured me, gently picking me up and carrying me to the ledge, before putting me down. "We can go slow," He said, "I won't let anything happen."

Slowly, baby step by baby step, we made our way across.

In the middle of the ledge, I cried out as pain overcame be again, and he held me close, placing his foot between mine and the edge of the ledge. When it passed, he hurried me, "Let's go," He said, but I didn't move.

It felt like something inside of me had released, and I felt like I was five and had just had an accident. "My water broke," I cried, "No, no, no, it's to early," I said, "Ollie make it stop!"

Whatever the heck was in amniotic fluid, there sure as hell was a lot of it. When it finally did stop, he ushered me across, and then, my wet pants and all, lifted me in to his arms, and took off running. Jackson's car waited not too far, Dad in the passenger seat, and he got out when he saw me and Oliver.

"What's wrong?!" He yelled, meeting us halfway.

"She's been in labor for about eight hours, and her water just broke," Oliver said, getting in to the backseat, "She needs to get to the hospital. Now."

Dad nodded, shutting the door as Oliver, keeping me on his lap, buckled both of us in, and Jackson turned around the car and began speeding out of the woods.

--

I was amazed no police saw us on our way, as Jackson was definitely going way over the speed limit. We reached the hospital in the little city in about fifteen minutes, and dad immediately got out of the car, and opened the back door, Oliver stepping out, and running me in to the hospital.

The nurse at the ER desk got up when she saw us, "Oh my," She said, "What's going on?!" She asked, as another nurse pushed a wheelchair forward, and Oliver lowered me in to it.

"She's been in labor since 12:15 this morning, her water broke about twenty minutes ago, and she's only barely seven months pregnant. And she's sixteen." Dad said.

"Who's her OBGYN?"

He gave her the name, and they said they'd page her; she was here, while they got me up to a room.

I was drifting in and out as I was brought up to the maternity ward, moved to a bed, and helped by a nurse to get out of my clothes and in to a gown.

Once I was situated there, the nurse asked who I wanted to come in. "Your father, brother, boyfriend, grandmothers, and aunt are out there. You can only have two people in here."

I thought. I couldn't pick only two out of Grandma, Memaw, and Aunt Dolly, so I would pick none of them. Jackson…um, yea can you say awkward? Plus, he'd probably just pass out.

"My father and boyfriend," I finally decided, and she nodded, and left.

They would both be facing my head, and not the other way.

Well the other nurse was gone, another was attaching fetal monitors and heart monitors and other machinery to me.

Then, Dr. Howard came in. "Hello, Miley, how are you?" I glared at her, and she frowned, "Yea…dumb question. Sorry." She apologized, sitting on a stool at the end of the bed, pulling gloves on. "Ok dear, I need you to put your feet in to the stirrups so I can see how far you're dilated…your water already broke so we're going to have to just…hope for the best." She said, as the nurse helped me position my feet in to the stirrups.

After checking my dilation, when she was taking the gloves off, the other nurse came back with dad and Oliver. Each of them came to one side of me.

Before either of them could say a word, I told them, "You look at my face. You face this direction. Any look in the other direction unless the blanket is down and I will never ever forgive you." I said, looking between my father and boyfriend.

Daddy patted my head. "You're my daughter. Why would I want to?"

We both turned to Oliver. "I won't look!" He said.

"One twitch of your head in that direction," Daddy threatened, "And your head will never be able to turn again."

I let out a scream as another contraction hit, grabbing their hands in mine, and squeezing the life out of them as I screamed, "WILL YOU STAB ME IN THE FUCKING BACK WITH A NEEDLE ALREADY?!"

"Dear, epidurals slow down labor and we need this to progress as quickly as possible. You are already almost nine centimeters dilated." The nurse said, just as Doctor Howard came in.

"I called for a cesarean. She's exhausted, she'll never be able to pull this off."

"Yes I will." I said. "I can give birth to my baby."

"Miley, sweetie, you…"

"I'm fine. I can do it. And I changed my mind, the drugs will be bad for her." I said, and then turned away. I looked at Oliver, who smiled reassuringly at me, and gently kissed me.

"You can do it." He agreed, smiling at me and pushing some hair out of my face.

I turned then to my father, who looked troubled, but nodded in agreement anyways.

--

An hour and a half later, Dr. Howard announced that I was fully dilated, and that when I next felt the urge to push I should do so.

"You'll need support," She said, "Oliver, sit on the bed facing her, and help her sit up when she needs to push. Robbie Ray…I hope you have strong hands."

Dad shrugged, "Went through helping my wife through labor twice, she didn't take meds, and I played guitar for years. Plus Miley's not that strong."

I then felt the urge to push, and I let out a cry as pain ripped through me, and Oliver helped me sit up slightly, and I squeezed the life out of my father's hands as I pushed as hard as I could.

Exhausted, I fell back against the bed afterwards, tears falling from my eyes, breathing deeply.

A nurse placed an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose, "To help you breathe," She explained, as Oliver placed a cool, damp washcloth over my forehead.

"You're doing great, Miley," Dr. Howard said through the facemask she wore, "I need you to give a nice big push in five…" She began to count, eyes on the monitor measuring contractions. The nurse took off the mask, and Oliver removed the cloth and helped me prop up again. "One!" she said, and I repeated my previous action. This time, I felt something moving out of me "Harder, Miley, the heads out! One or two more, and your baby will be part of the world!"

"I can't," I sobbed, falling back to the bed. "I was wrong, I'm too weak."

"Give me your hand," Dr. Howard commanded, and I did, confused, as she told Oliver to help me sit up again. She guided my hand to something, and I could feel it, wet and sticky, but I felt warm skin, and soft downy hair. "That's your baby's head. The rest of her needs to come out. You can do this." She said. "Now!" She shouted, and like that, I pushed with everything I had left.

I felt her slide out of me, I felt the weight on my stomach, and I reached out to stroke her head. She was so tiny.

As the doctor and nurses hurried to get the cord cut, I noticed the lack of something, "Why isn't she crying?!" I sobbed, "Why isn't my baby crying?!"

They must have succeeded in cutting the cord, because they picked her up off of my stomach, wrapping her in a blanket, and hurried off with her.

A stand by midwife stepped in to finish delivering the placenta, which came out easily, though Oliver and Dad were practically holding me back from getting up and running after my baby.

I had been moved in to a recovery room on the maternity ward, and changed out of the gross gown, before Dr. Howard came back.

"Two pounds, five ounces, 13.5 inches," she announced with a smile.

"Is she ok?" I whimpered.

"Considering the circumstances of her birth, I'd say she's pretty great. If you're asking if she'll survive…I don't know. Not yet. We have her on a machine to help her breathe so her lungs can develop more. I'd say that if she survives the rest of the day, she should be good. She's in the NICU. Time of birth was 11:01 AM on August 14th, 2009." She informed us.

"Can I see her? I want to see her," I demanded.

"Miley, you just gave birth, you're exausted…get some sleep…" Dr. Howard began.

"She needs me, I'm her mother! I want to see her and if you wont take me there I'll go myself."

Dr Howard sighed, and told the nurse to bring a wheelchair. Oliver gently lifted me in to it, and took it upon himself to push me to the NICU.

Dr. Howard led us to one of the incubators, and said, "Here's your baby."

She _was_ so tiny, and looked even smaller with the wires and tubes coming out of her. Her eyes were open though, and my own eyes looked up at me, and on her head was soft hair the same shade as mine.

I let out a breath I'd been holding without knowing.

She didn't look like him…but that was now, it could change, as she grew older.

I looked down at her, and looked up at Dr Howard asking in silence if I could touch her through the tiny holes in the glass. She nodded, and so I slowly put my hand through, and stoked her soft, downy hair. "Mommy's here," I told her softly, "Mommy's here. And I love you, baby girl."

"What are you going to name her?" Dr. Howard asked, a nurse standing there with a clipboard and pen.

Memaw, Aunt Dolly, Grandma, Jackson, and Carly had been summoned, and were now standing here too.

"Brianna." I finally answered, the name I had been tossing around for a while. "Brianna Susan Olivia Stewart."

I looked away from her for a moment to look at my family. Dad, Jackson, Memaw, Grandma, and Aunt Dolly all had tears in their eyes.

Daddy leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I'm so proud of you today, baby doll. And you mama would have been too. And I'm sure she would have felt honored to have you name Brianna partly after her."

I smiled, looking back at Brianna. I wished I could hold her. I felt Oliver's hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him. He looked touched. I'd named her after him. He smiled softly, and I smiled back, and he gently kissed me.

"So I get the Susan part, and the Olivia part." Jackson said, "Where'd Brianna come from?"

I gently stroked her cheek with my pointer finger, and as I did, I answered. "Brianna means strong. I want my little girl to be strong." I said, smiling softly as her tiny little hand moved up, and wrapped around my finger. "Very strong."

Oliver placed his hand on my shoulder again, causing me to look up at him. "How could she not be?" He asked seriously, "She's got one of the strongest people out there for a mother."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's anotherrr chapter! I was quick again =D If things go as planned, then this story will be wrapped up in one-two more chapters  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**-Jen**

* * *

_August 15th_

Anna (That's what I was going to call her) survived the remainder of the day; I was told when I woke up after being forced to leave her side to sleep. By the time I had woken up, my family had hit the gift shop and there were two balloon bouquets saying 'It's A Girl' on it, and about five teddy bears. Oliver had also gotten me a dozen red roses.

Throughout the following night, Anna continued to do well, and after that, Dr. Howard said she should be fine. She said that for being premature, her lungs had already been quite developed and I should be able to take her home in less then two weeks.

On the following morning, August 15th, I was finally able to hold, and also told I'd be meeting with the nursing specialist to start nursing her.

I was practically bouncing in my bed as we waited for the nurse to bring her in. I was told she would still have some tubes to help her breathe, but she was only going to be on the machine to further develop her lungs for a few hours every day.

With the help of the lactation specialist, I learned how to nurse Anna correctly, and then had to do that every two to two and a half hours.

I was just holding her around three that afternoon, when a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"I need you to fill out and sign the birth certificate," She said, "Her name's already there, but I need your name, the father's name, and your signatures."

I realized as she stepped out, too late, that she must have thought Oliver was the father. I wish.

Oliver took Anna from me so I could pick up the pen. I looked over the paper. Her name, 'Brianna Susan Olivia," was on a line along the top, and underneath it asked for mother's full name, father's full name, and both their signatures.

I carefully penned in my name, taking the time to precisely fill out each letter to, "Miley Ray Stewart." Then, I paused. "What do I do?" I asked no one in particular. "If I put…his name, then he'll have claim to her. If I don't put his name and leave it blank, then he could still claim her, but if he doesn't then…it seems like she's just…" I trailed off. "I don't know what to do. I don't want him to be able to even lay an eye on her."

"So don't leave it blank." Oliver said quietly, my baby cradled in his arms, against is chest. He was looking down at her, a look of adoration in his eye. She'd gotten him wrapped around her finger already. "And don't put his name," He finished.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked, confused.

His cheeks flushing crimson, he said quietly, "If you want…I mean if you feel comfortable and want to…you could put…you know…my name."

Everyone in the room was silent, unmoving. Except, that is, for Anna, looking up at Oliver, her tiny arms flailing around, tiny hands reaching and grabbing at air, in the direction of his face.

A lump formed in my throat, and it was a good thing I wasn't holding Brianna because I knew I would have dropped her. He had been sitting on the bed next to me, and I slowly moved, wrapping my arms around him, and nuzzling my face in to the crook of his neck. I felt one arm wrap around me, and after a moment, the other, so I guessed that someone took Brianna from him.

"Oliver," I managed to choke out, "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." He said softly, stroking my hair. "I love you, Miley, and I intend to be with you forever. And I love her. You two have my heart, and I don't want it back."

I could barely talk, speechless at what he was offering here. To become a sixteen year old that is legally recognized as the father to a baby that isn't even his.

"Do you know what you're saying?" I managed to choke out finally. He gently pushed me back, cupping my face in his hands; I let my hands hold on to his wrists.

"I know exactly what I'm saying and offering, Miley. And yes, I'm sure. I'm sure about you, and about Anna, and about what I'm offering." He said seriously, looking me in the eye.

I reached up gently pulling him down to my height, so I could kiss him, pouring every thing I had in to that kiss, trying to thank him, and so much more with that kiss, not even caring that my father, brother, and grandmothers were right there.

When I ran out of breath and the kiss broke, I hugged him tightly, mumbling, "You're more then I deserve."

"If you don't deserve me then I sure as hell don't deserve you," He said quietly, "I'm lucky you don't hate my guts."

"I could never hate your guts." I told him, and I knew it was the truth.

We finally broke apart, and I picked up the pen, and carefully wrote 'Oliver Oscar Oken' on the line labeled for the father, and Stewart-Oken in the line designated for the child's last name.

Then, in neat cursive, I signed my name under where I'd printed it, then slid it over to Oliver, handing him the pen.

I accepted Anna from Jackson as Oliver signed his name beside mine, just as there was a knock on the door. I called for the unidentified person to come in, and the door opened, and there stood Mrs. Oken.

"Mom!" Oliver said, putting the pen down, finished, and getting up. He went over to her, hugging her.

"Hi sweetie! When you called and said the baby was born, I thought I'd come visit. I haven't seen you in months, and I wanted to see Miley and the baby." She said. "So I got a flight, and booked a room in a hotel for a few nights." She told him, then walked over to me. "Miley, sweetie, how are you?" She asked, leaning down to kiss my forehead, and then looking at Brianna.

"I'm doing great," I smiled, gently rocking Anna. "This is Brianna Susan Olivia."

"Oh, Miley, she's adorable!" She gushed, "And she looks so much like yo-" She broke off, and I followed her gaze. It lay on the birth certificate, on the clipboard lying on the bed beside me. "Oliver." She said quietly, standing up straight, and looking at her son. "Would you care to tell me why my sixteen year old son's name and signature is on this birth certificate?" She asked, voice angry.

Oliver stood up straighter, and said, "I'll be seventeen in one week, mom, and it's because…that's what I'm going to be. Her father."

"You're a child, Oliver! Not a man! Helping Miley with the baby is one thing, but to be legally recognized as her father?!" Donna shrieked, and Anna began to cry. Oliver walked over to my side, sitting beside me again, putting an arm around my shoulder as I began to gently rock Anna, whispering to her to try and get her to calm down.

Aunt Dolly, Memaw, Grandma, Jackson, and Carly all slid out, and my father stepped forward. "Donna," He began, but she cut him off.

"Don't even, Robbie Ray! What did you say to him? What did SHE say to him?" She demanded. "What the hell did you tell my son to get him to sign that?" She rounded on me.

"He offered!" I said, holding Anna close to me. "I would never ask him to do that, Donna, and you should know that," I said, hurt, "I wasn't going to put anything, but he offered, said I could put his name."

"Oliver, you don't understand what you're doing!" Donna said, helpless. "I love you, both of you, but neither of you understands this, and I can't believe your father is letting you keep that child in the first place, Miley!"

Dad went to say something, his face angry, but, my own face twisted with anger, and I handed Anna to Oliver.

"You think I don't understand this, Donna? You think _I_ don't understand this? I've gone through more then many adults go through in less then a YEAR!" I shouted at her. "I got raped by someone I thought I'd loved, someone I thought I could trust! I had a mental fucking breakdown! I lost my best friend! I got pregnant as a result of my rape! Most people wouldn't have even gone on with the pregnancy, but I did because I couldn't bring myself to stoop to his level and kill an innocent little baby! I had to go through morning sickness, I went in to labor early, I was this close to giving birth in a frikking _cave_!" I yelped, taking deep breaths, tears falling uncontrollably from my eyes.

"I've spent the better part of the past year trying to refrain from sliding the blade across my wrists, or throat, or swallowing sleeping pills with alcohol just to end all this fucking _pain_, pain that you don't even know the half of!" I sobbed, taking another breath, before going on, "And I'm going to have to go back to California and face everyone as the girl who's accusing Jake Ryan of raping her and ruining his life. I'm going to have to sit in front of a court and tell everyone what he did, when I _just_ finally stopped reliving it _every night_. I've gone through so much for her already," I said softly, "And I'm going to go through more. If she weren't here, then I wouldn't even testify. But I have to, so there's a t least a chance of getting him locked up, so she might be safe. I agonized for months over weather or not I would be able to keep her and not see him every time I looked at her, weather I'd be able to keep her without trying to kill her because of him. It would have been _so_ much easier to abort her, or to just give her up for adoption. But do you want to know why I can't?" I asked her, looking at Donna.

She was looking back at me, the oddest expression on her face, looking like pity, mixed with anger, rage…love, and sadness. She nodded her head as if telling me to go on, though I knew she must know the answer.

"Because I love her." I said simply, softly, looking down at her, calm and serene, in Oliver's arms.

Gently, I took her from him, cradling her to my chest, placing my finger against her tiny hand, and she wrapped her fingers around it, her other hand forming a fist around the hospital gown I wore. "Because I couldn't imagine them taking away, because yesterday, when I saw her in person for the first time, it was like…" I broke off, unable to find the words.

"Like none of it mattered anymore. Like she was what was tying you here." Donna finished softly.

I nodded. "Exactly." I said softly. "I know now that no matter what, I can never consider suicide again because she needs me. She's my reason to stay alive now."

I took a breath. "Most guys wouldn't have even given me a first glance once they saw how messed up I was after I was raped, especially if they didn't know. And even more if they did. But that's when your son told me he loved me. He didn't turn away. And he accepted that I was pregnant. He took me, damaged goods, as is, and he was willing to help fix me. He helped me get used to being held, and touched and kissed again, without having flashbacks all the time, no matter how…difficult the situation got for him. He held my hair back through the morning sickness, he went out at three in the morning to get me pickles and ice cream, he have me foot and back rubs when I was in pain. He saved me from giving birth in a cave, and he was in the room when she was born." I said. "He was wrapped around her finger the moment he saw her. He loves her, and I can see it. And Brianna loves him too."

"Mom, I never thought this would happen. But it did. I love Miley so much. I don't know what I'd do without her. And…I love Miley's daughter." He said quietly. "I love…my daughter. You may not like the legality of the birth certificate, but it's just making official what would have happened anyways. And saving us paperwork. I have every intention of marrying Miley one day, mom. I'm sure about her, and I'm sure about Brianna." He said. "We aren't just two teenagers who think that they are in love, mom. This isn't just some high school relationship."

"It never was," I said softly. "We've been more then that since the beginning. This is real." I said, laying my head on his shoulder, feeling him nodding in agreement.

Both Donna and my father were looking at us, with the same look in their eyes.

Donna nodded for a while, slowly, before saying, "Well then. Just call me grandma." She said, smiling. "If…if you're sure. And, Miley…I'm sorry."

I nodded.

Donna sighed, kissing Oliver's forehead, and then said, "I need to take a nap. I'm going to go to my hotel room, and I'll come back later." She said, and exited.

Dad sat on the edge of the end of my bed. "I'm proud of you." He finally said, looking at me. "You…you amaze me with your strength and fighting every day, Miley. You've always made me proud, but I've never been more proud of you then I am now. You're a strong, beautiful, amazing young woman, and you're everything I could ever wish for in a daughter. And the trials going to go fine, baby girl. It has to." He said, carefully moving to hug me, being mindful of Brianna.

Getting up after a moment, he shook Oliver's hand, not saying anything, just giving him a look, and they exchanged some thing through that look.

"I'm gunna go see what the family got to. You should rest, Mile." He said, kissing my forehead, then leaving.

Once my father was gone, a comfortable silence fell. I broke it after a few minutes, saying simply, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You said you had every intention of marrying me someday. And I'm just saying that whenever you do ask me – the answer will be yes." I said.

He smiled widely, and kissed me, before holding me close to him.

We sat there, the three of us, him holding me, and me holding our daughter, an uncommon, strange little family, but a family, nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! It's long...almost 6000 words according to the site's word count. I know I've been saying this the past few chapters, but I finally decided on how many chapters there are, for real. I planned things out officially. There are definitely only two chapters left. The last one is technically going to be considered the epilogue, but it's not going to lack in the event department so it'll be more like a real chapter, in ways. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and reviews are always appreciated =)!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**

**-Jen**

**EDIT: I've replaced the chapter in order to fix a mistake...I'd meant to put the actual flashback in the chapter, but I had forgotten to. Sorry! Everything else is the same :)  
**

* * *

_November 1st, 2009_  
_(Two and a half months later)_

It seemed like the days following Anna's birth flew by. I was released from the hospital two days after she was born, and was able to bring her home two weeks after her birth. I had thought the days would go by slowly, but I'd been wrong because my baby was already a few days past two and a half months old. In just thirteen days, she'd be three months old. That's half way to six months. And six months is halfway to one year.

I sighed softly, looking down at her in my arms, where she was contently nursing. There was a suitcase at the end of my bed, three open on the floor, and two already packed downstairs. It was Sunday, November 1st, and we were leaving in just three hours to go back to California for the trial. The trial had begun two weeks ago, but I hadn't needed to be there as it was jury selection. The ADA that was working the case, Jillian, had called and said that Oliver, my father, my brother, and of course, myself, were all going to be called to testify and we had to be there when the actual trial started.

I was nervous to go back to California. I'd been in Tennessee since the beginning of May. Over half of a year. It would be nice to see my house again, and the beach again. But I would still be sad to leave my grandma, memaw, and Aunt Dolly. I'd grown accustomed to them being there for me, to not being halfway across the country.

Dad, Jackson, and I were catching a flight around three in the afternoon. Oliver had had to leave at the end of August in order to go back to school (I had chosen not to return to Seaview at all. I was going to complete my Junior and Senior years online.), and Carly had left a few weeks ago because she had to go back to work and prepare for the trial.

It is nine now, but I'd been up since five thirty, because I'd had to feed Brianna then too. Then I'd just continued with my packing.

As I fed her, I was talking to Oliver on the phone.

"How is she?" He asked, anxiously. He hated being away from us. So did I.

"She's doing alright. Still as tiny as ever. And still as hungry as ever," I laughed, gently stroking the top of her head (he was on speaker), feeling the softness of her thin brunette hair. "She misses you," I told him. "So do I."

"I miss you too," He said softly, "Both of you. I can't wait to see you. Less then ten hours." He said happily.

"I can't wait," I smiled, "I miss your eyes, and your lips, and your face, and your arms, and your hair, and…" He cut me off, saying,

"Are you gunna keep listing every part of me?" He asked. "Because I mean I know I'm awesome."

"No. I don't miss your ego, that's for sure." I smirked, and then sighed, "How's school?"

"Alright," He allowed, "No one knows about you being pregnant, you know? My mom talked to Jillian, and she said that if he knows, then bastard's lawyer hasn't let on, about Brianna." He said, using his name for the rapist. "And there's only really one group who think's you're a slutty liar. Headed by Amber, Ashley and…Lilly." He said slowly. "They have about ten other people, all girls, who agree with them. All the other girls know you wouldn't lie about that, and the guys know Jake was always a jerk. The superintendent said at the beginning of the year assembly that anyone with any clothing, signs, or other things showing support to either side would result in trouble, and if any fights breakout over it then there will be consequences. We aren't supposed to talk about it."

"But it's Seaview. People do anyways." I guessed.

"Yea, but it is thirteen people verses the rest of the school, Miley. And the teachers take sides too. All of them on yours."

I was silent for a moment, and then Anna's let out a noise, and I looked down. She'd finished, and now I needed to burp her, and then I had to finish packing.

I sighed, "Ollie, I have to go. I need to burp her, and then finish packing."

"Alright. Text me before you board the plane. I'll see you when you walk off of it in Los Angeles." He promised, although it'd be after ten. He wasn't going to school though; he couldn't until after the trial was over as he was a witness.

"I can't wait," I smiled, "You owe me a long kiss."

"And I can't wait either," He said. "I love you, baby."

Smiling, I said, "I love you too. Brianna says 'bye, daddy,' by the way."

He let out a chuckle, and said, "Give her a kiss for me. I'll see you tonight!"

"Ok, love ya, bye!" I said, hanging up, and then moving Brianna so I could fix my bra and pull my shirt down, then tossing a cloth over my shoulder, and moving Brianna so I could gently rub her back.

After that was done with, I got her settled in the baby carrier I had, the kind that kept her with me. She hated being put down unless she was asleep. This was secure, and it kept her happy. She would stay there contently, her head resting against me, making her gurgling, baby noises until she fell asleep.

It kept her close to me, and was hand's free so I could pack.

I moved quickly, packing a carryon with the necessities and a few changes of clothes for her, my iPod, laptop, and a book, plus a few of her receiving blankets, and a few toys.

A knock sounded on my door, and I called for them to come in, and so Aunt Dolly walked in.

"Hey," She said, sitting on my bed next to my suitcase.

"Hey," I greeted, folding a pair of jeans in to the suitcase.

"You excited to be going home?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm excited to see Oliver again. I'm excited to be going back to my house. That's all, though."

"You can do it," she told me. "Get through the trial. He'll get convicted. I know it."

I dropped the shirt on top of the other clothes. "How do you know?" I finally asked.

"Because, darlin'," She said, taking my hand, "I'm Alice Cullen in disguise."

"Aunt Dolly, seriously!" I said, "I'm freaking out. I hate talking about what happened, and now I'll have to tell everyone!"

"But think of what'll happen when you do." She said. "He'll have to pay for what he did, baby doll. You can't let him win, Miley. Or you'll regret it."

--

Hours later, the plane touched down at LAX, a surprise though was that Aunt Dolly was on it. She had decided to come back with us for the duration of the trial, to help around the house and with Brianna.

I was exhausted as I carried Brianna's carrier and my carryon off of the plane, through the tiny hall connecting it to the airport, and along with my father, brother, and Aunt Dolly I quickly made my way to baggage claim.

Dad and Jackson got all of the bags and loaded them on to carts, and then I heard my name. "Miley!" Oliver called, and I turned around, my face breaking out in to a smile, and I moved towards him fast.

Meeting halfway, I gently set Brianna's carrier on the ground, and he picked me up in a tight hug, twirling me around like in all those movies.

I laughed as he did so, "That was so like a romance movie," I told him, as he set me back on my feet, but we were still very close, our bodies pressed together. I looked up at him, smiling as I saw his handsome face, grinning right back at me. "I missed you," I said softly.

He lowered his face to mine, and softly said, "I missed you too," before lowering his lips on to mine.

I sighed happily in to the kiss, entangling my fingers in his chocolate colored locks of hair. It seemed as though weeks without his kisses and touches had left my body deprived, as I pulled him, if possible, closer to me, our bodies touching as much as possible. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his body; the other cupped my cheek, as he kissed me deeply and passionately.

My lips felt like they were about to explode, my skin had goose bumps, and all I wanted at that moment was for him to keep kissing me.

But of course, that wasn't possible. "Excuse me, there are children around!" A woman said snottily, covering her child's eyes over-dramatically. I saw her shoot a glance down at Brianna; as I reached down to take hold of the handle of her car seat. "Not that you should be acting like that anyways. But it's obvious you don't care. Teens these days are such whores." She said, shaking her head.

Oliver almost growled, standing in front of me, "Excuse me, lady? Don't you sticking your big head in to business it doesn't belong in. You don't know anything about us. Now keep walking." He ordered, before turning back to me. The lady glared at him, then took her child's hand and walked off angrily.

He knelt down so he was closer to the car seat. "Hey baby girl," He cooed to Brianna, who was lying there looking around her silently. I was surprised she was quiet – usually she always wanted to be held. We had to hold her most of the plane ride. He eagerly unlatched the safety buckles, and lifted her out and in to his arms, standing up, settling her in to the crook of his arm. He kissed her head, tickling her tummy, and her tiny mouth formed in to a smile, all as we moved towards where his mother stood.

I saw the look on her face as she saw Oliver with Brianna – she looked proud, happy, like she was about to cry, and accomplished, all at once.

As we approached, she wrapped me in a hug. "Welcome back, Miley," She said softly.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "I'm glad to be back," I told her, and it was the truth. Mostly.

I was exhausted as we got out of the airport, and in to Mrs. Oken's SUV. Oliver and I sat in the way back, in the row with three seats, Brianna's car seat between us. Jackson and Dad sat in the middle, and Aunt Dolly in the passenger seat.

They all got to talking about the trial, but I tuned them out, yawning. I rested my head against the back of the seat of the car, looking down at Brianna. She lay buckled in to her car seat, and seemed to be entertaining herself by flailing her arms around, trying to reach the rattle Oliver was holding above her. She eventually let out a whine when she couldn't get to it, and Jackson commented, "Wow Miley, she's just like you were back then…oh wait, you still do that."

"HAHA!" I laughed obnoxiously, "Oh wait that wasn't funny. She's barely three months old, Jackson."

Oliver gave her the pink rattle she loved so much, but she went on to cry more.

We went on to try everything…from talking to her, to taking her hand, to everything you could well he was in the seat.

"Why don't you sing to her, Miles?" Jackson asked. "It usually works.

I blushed.

I'd taken to singing to her when I had though no one could hear me. It'd been a long time since I'd sung in front of anyone besides her.

Taking a deep breath, I began to sing the song I always sang to her – The Climb.

"I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreamin' but…there's a voice in side of my head sayin, you'll never reach it…every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking, but I, I've got to keep trying, gotta keep my head held high….There's always gunna be another mountain, I'm always gunna wanna make it move, always gunna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gunna have to loose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side…it's the climb," I sang softly, and she calmed down, stopped crying. As I continued the song, she began to nod off, and by the time I had finished, we were home, and she was asleep.

She woke several minutes later of course, once we were in the house, and I nursed her well dad and Jackson moved throught he house, opening up after our long time away. Aunt Dolly moved in the guest room, and I entered my room, after having nursed Brianna.

Dad had set up the portable crib right next to my bed, which he had just put clean sheets on, until we could order furniture and make a real nursery for her.

I settled her in to sleep, and then said goodnight to Oliver before he went home with his mother, then changed in to Pajamas, and sliding in to bed, exhausted, but anxious of what tomorrow would bring.

--

_November 9th, 2009_

It took a week for me to be called to the stand. Oliver, my father, and my brother were all called in the first five days, but it wasn't till the Monday after the first week that I was called. I'd spent a week in the witness room.

The day I was to take the stand, as the car pulled up in front of the courthouse that was in Los Angeles, it seemed like there were tem times more reporters then normal. Aunt Dolly always took a separate car with Brianna, and brought her in the back to deliver her to the court day-care, in order to keep her away from the press. No one, as far as we knew, knew about her.

I was nervous, shaking, wanting to pass out, as the car stopped Jackson was driving; he would park then come in. A police officer stepped forward and opened the door, my father and Oliver getting out, then Oliver taking my hand.

I was wearing a knee length black skirt, stockings, black high heels, and a white cami with a pink button up blouse over it.

As soon as the door had opened, the pictures had started, but when I got out, they started even more.

Oliver put his arm around my waist, hurrying me in to the courthouse well dad tried to block me form the cameras as best he could.

Once we got in there, they immediately took me to the room where Jillian had said to meet her.

I was extremely nervous about today. Today, not only would I have to tell everyone what he did, but also I would have to see him for the first time in about eight months.

"I want Anna," I said quietly. "She keeps me calm."

"I know, sweetie, but she needs to stay away from all of that in the nursery," Dad said, as Carly slid in to the room.

"You have like, five minutes, Jill," She said, standing beside the lawyer, the diamond ring from dad glittering on her finger.

The engagement and wedding rings he'd given to my mother hung on a silver chain around my neck, like they had a lot lately. Before, I'd worn them for luck. Now I just wanted her close to me all the time.

Carly went on, "They just moved him from the cell to head here like three minutes ago."

Jill nodded, and turned to me. "You remember what we went over?" She asked. "You look either at me, when I'm talking to you, his lawyer when it's his turn, or the judge, your dad, your brother, your Aunt, or Oliver. Don't look at Jake, don't look at the cameras, and don't look at the defense side at all. Just tell the truth, Miley, keep it as simple as possible. Answer the questions, and get to the point. Alright?"

I took a deep breath, which I knew sounded shaky when I let it out, but nodded.

"Ok," She said. "I have to go out there. You guys need to go get out there too." She told my father and Oliver. Jackson was holding seats right in the first row with Aunt Dolly.

Jillian gave me a reassuring smile, and then left, Carly giving me a smile, patting my shoulder, and saying, "It's going to be ok. Good luck," and following Jillian out after my father kissed her cheek.

Dad stood in front of me, kneeling down as I was sitting in the chair, his hands placed gently on my knees to keep them from bouncing up and down in nervousness. "It's gunna be ok, baby doll. You'll do fine. I know you will," He said. "Just look at Jill, Oliver, your brother, or me." He said. "Not him. Whatever you do, don't look at him."

I nodded slowly, and accepted the hug my father gave me, and he kissed my forehead before leaving, telling Oliver he'd meet him in there.

My gaze on the ground, I saw his feet as he moved to stand in front of me.

Numb, I barely felt as he reach out to gently tilt my head up to look at him. "It's going to be ok," He said slowly, gently pulling me up to wrap his arms around me.

I lay my head against his chest, and took a few shaky breaths as he whispered reassuring and comforting words over and over until I was called to go in there and we had to part, that by the time I took the first step in to the courtroom, I was beginning to believe him.

--

Other then the few clicks of the cameras, the room was silent as I walked in, accompanied by a bailiff who led me up to the witness stand. I could feel what felt like thousands of pairs of eyes on me, and I felt my hands go clammy. '_You've preformed for crowds of thousands, Miley,_' I reminded myself_, 'this is nothing compared to that. Just calm down.'_

My high heels made clacking noises as I stepped up on to the wooden witness box, and with my heart pounding, I placed my hand on the bible, and swore to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

When I sat, I let my eyes scan the room; everywhere but where I knew he'd be sitting that is. I let my eyes look next to me, and my face formed in to an expression of shock. The judge was someone I'd known for a big portion of my life.

Her daughter was in the audience, right behind the defense table.

I looked up at Heather Truscott.

I guessed that in the almost one year that Lilly and I had been not friends, Heather had gotten appointed judge.

"Could you please state your name, age, and address for the record?" Jillian asked, standing from the table.

Behind her, in the benches, I saw dad, Jackson, Oliver, and Aunt Dolly.

I did what she'd asked, and then she began.

"So, Miley, it's been a pretty busy year for you, hasn't it?" Jillian asked.

I nodded, "Yea, it has. Very."

"Can you describe it for me, please? Starting with what happened on the night of January, 26th, 2009." Jillian said, then amended as Jake's lawyer began to object. "What _allegedly_ happened?"

"I was at a party," I said, taking a deep breath. "At Traci VanHorn's house. There was a lot of people there, and I didn't know many of them. Everyone was drinking, and I got uncomfortable, so I went in to one of the guest rooms downstairs to rest for a minute."

"Were you drinking that night, Miley?" She asked.

"No. I don't drink, ever. Just the smell of the stuff makes me queasy." I said truthfully. "I've never had one sip."

She nodded, and then continued, "What happened after you went in that room, Miley?"

"I was alone for a while. And then someone came in."

"Who came in?"

I gulped, and opened my mouth, saying quietly, "Jake Ryan."

"Let the record show that Ms Stewart has identified the defendant, Jake Ryan." Jillian announced. "Now, Miley. What did Jake do and say after he came in?"

It was like a movie was turned on, as the memory came flooding back in to my head, and I began to speak, describing it as though I was watching it.

_I sat up, yawning. "Oh...Hi." I muttered awkwardly. Our last encounter hadn't gone well. It had been the breakup after only a week of dating._

_"Hey. I saw you come in here...it's been a while. I wanted to see you." Jake said. Something about his eyes looked off._

_"Oh...well you've seen me." I said. "My rides probably here." I told him faking apologetic-ness, "I should get out of here."_

_Before I knew it, I was laying on the bed, he'd pushed me down._

_"What're you-"_

_"Shut up," He hissed._

_"What are you doing!" I cried, as he began stripping. He didn't answer, and that's when I got it._

_He was going to get what he wanted...what I hadn't given him...what I'd refused to give him._

_"Nobody," He hissed, as he began tearing at my clothes, "Says no to me."_

_He wasn't holding me down. He didn't have any weapon. I could have run._

_But I didn't._

_Fear had filled me, rushing in as though I'd been thrown in to ice cold water. I couldn't move._

_I couldn't find my voice._

_His hands roughly removed my clothes, his eyes were so unfamiliar glaring at me._

_"Please," I managed to whimper. "No, please...I don't want this..."_

_"I don't care." Jake's words were harsh and cold._

_And true._

_It was then that I tried to struggle. I tried to get up and run. I tried to kick him, but he was to quick, and he backhanded me across the face. "I suggest you don't do that again." He hissed, hitting me again._

_I listened._

_His hands pried my legs apart._

_His lips covered my body all over, I felt disgusting._

_And then, I felt horrible pain. I began screaming, and his lips covered mine, to cover the noise._

_The tears flowed down my face without stopping._

_I don't know how long passed until he finished. He pulled the comforter of the bed out from under me, and threw it over me. He pulled his clothes back on. His face hung over mine, and his grin was triumphant, as he forced his lips over mine again._

_"See you, baby." He hissed, and then he was gone, with my virginity, with my pride, with what little happiness I'd had left._

_I turned on to my side, my body aching, and burst in to sobs._

When I finished, the memory faded, but I felt tears welled in my own eyes. Looking past Jillian, whose own face was troubled, though she'd heard it before, I saw my father, and my brother, both frozen, and livid. Aunt Dolly was sullen, her face frowning for one of the few times I'd ever seen her.

My eyes found Oliver, who's face looked like he was in pain, but also he was livid, glaring daggers over where I knew Jake was, and I had a feeling he had the urge to kill him.

"S-so you knew Mr. Ryan before that night?" She asked.

I nodded, "We had dated," I said quietly. "Off and on for a while. In the end it just didn't work out. He wanted things I didn't want to give."

"What do you mean by that, Miley?" She asked gently.

"He thought we should have sex, and he kept pressuring me to. But I wasn't ready. So I broke up with him."

"Was there anything you'd ever noticed to tip you off that Jake might be a rapist?"

"After a while of me saying no to sex, he'd get really angry…he…he hit me a few times. But he apologized so much afterwards. I thought he'd loved me. Besides those times, he was great. Perfect boyfriend, a girls dream prince charming. But it was all a lie." I said quietly. "He was fooling me and everyone else."

Jillian smiled pleasantly and sympathetically. "Thank you, Miley. No further questions," she said, then turned to Jay Lawson, Jake's lawyer. "Your witness."

Lawson stood, "So, Miley, that story is indeed a horrific one. It had all of us cringing, and feeling sorry for you for having to go through it." He said.

"Object, your honor…where's the question there?" Jillian said.

"I'm getting to it." Lawson said, and Heather gave him a look as if to say 'then get on with it.' He went on then, smirking. "I would feel sorry for you too, Miley, if what you said wasn't all a lie, cooked up to protect you having sex with your current boyfriend, who was at the time dating your then best friend, Lillian Truscott. You had sex with Oliver Oken on the night of January, 26th, 2009, didn't you?" He asked.

"No!" I yelped, "Oliver and I didn't start dating until two months after Jake raped me!"

"Then how come, on August 14th, 2009, in Nashville County Hospital, in Nashville, Tennessee, you gave birth to a daughter with Oliver Oken listed as the father?" He said.

I saw a movement in the corner, and my head jerked over there, and it was then that I locked eyes with Jake, seeing him for the first time in months. My stomach lurched, my body trembled, but no flashbacks came to me. His face was pulled in to an angry look of shock. He'd had no idea.

"OBJECTION!" Jillian screamed.

"Counselors, approach." Heather hissed.

Jillian stalked up to Heather's bench, as did Lawson who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Your honor, there is a child and-" Heather cut off Jillian.

"Save it, Jillian. Miley has no choice but to continue with questioning after you kept this fact from the courts. Proceed."

"Miley, did you give birth to a child on August 14th, 2009?" Lawson asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Is Oliver Oscar Oken listed as that childs father on it's legal birth certificate?" He pressed.

"Yes! But-"

"No further questions." He said, sitting back down.

Jillian jumped up. "Redirect, your honor?" She said in an almost pleading tone.

Heather nodded, and Jill said,

"You're not denying you are now a mother, correct, Miley?"

"No."

"When did you give birth?"

"I had my daughter on August 14th, 2009 in the morning. She was supposed to be born on October 26th, but she was a little bit more then two months premature."

"So her date of conception would be January, 26th, correct?"

"Yes. The night I was raped by Jake Ryan."

"Have you and Oliver ever had sexual intercourse?"

"No, never."

"There is no possible way that he is your daughter's biological father?"

"None at all."

"Then how come you put his name on her birth certificate?"

I took a breath. "Because if I put Jake's name then he could try to come take her from me. Because if I put his name then in the future she could find out what happened and how I got her and I don't want her to know because I don't let how I came to have her affect how much I love her. Because Oliver is going to be the father she knows, because he's is who I am going to marry in the future, and he's going to be in her life from the beginning. He's stood by me since the beginning. I knew I was pregnant, and so did he, when we started dating. He didn't run and abandon me, and he was the one who helped me start to heal from what Jake did to me. Because he was there when she was born. Because…because he loves her. Just as much as I do."

I sought Oliver's eyes in the audience, and he was smiling at me, nodding, mouthing, "I love you."

I gave him a small smile back, and nodded in reciprocation.

Jillian was smiling at me, as she continued. "So although Oliver is recognized as her father by the state of California, since the person named on the birth certificate is their father, if a DNA test were to be done to find out her biological father, it would be Jake?"

I nodded, "Yes. It would be."

"Are you so sure of this that you're willing to give your consent to have a paternity test done?"

I paused. "Will I have to change her birth certificate?"

"No, you won't."

"Then yes. I give my consent."

--

A bailiff was sent to get Brianna and bring her to the courtroom, and another called the medical examiner.

I was told I could step down, and to be seated with Jillian so I could hold Brianna well they swabbed her mouth.

It was a rapid DNA test. They'd take a swab of her mouth, of Jake's, and of mine. We'd have the results within an hour.

The baliff arrived with Brianna the same time the medical examiner did, and I saw, gulping, as Jake's eyes followed the bailiff who carried the covered car seat over to me.

The doctor did Jake's test first, well I settled the carrier on to the table, facing away from Jake, and put the blanket down.

Brianna was fast asleep, and I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. I hoped we'd go on break soon, it was almost time to feed her.

The doctor came over, and gently got Brianna's mouth open, and took the swab without waking her up, and then did mine just as quickly.

Heather was then about to talk, when the courtroom doors opened.

A woman dressed in a skirt suit walked in, accompanying another woman, who had an arm around a teenaged girl. I recognized the girl from somewhere, and it finally occurred to me.

It was Marissa Hughes, former co-star of Jake, who after that one movie and big rise to stardom, had mysteriously disappeared from the maps.

I glanced at Jake, and he looked nervous.

"Ms. Janson?" Heather asked the lawyer like woman leading them in.

"Your honor, I'm representing Marissa Hughes. Marissa has something that she think will help the case against Mr. Jacob Ryan."

"And what is that?" Heather asked.

The lawyer opened her mouth, but Marissa's quiet voice spoke first. "I'm here because I'm sick of hiding it. I'm here because I don't want Miley to suffer like I have been the past two years. I'm here because I have proof that Jake Ryan is a rapist. I'm here…because Jake raped me, too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the last official chapter. Only the epilouge left -- but there's still a lot happening in that, and it is the official real ending. So be looking forward to it =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Let me know your thoughts :)**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

After Marissa's confession, the court was in chaos. Heather screamed for order, and when she finally got it, she ordered Marissa, her mother, her lawyer, Jillian, and Jay Lawson in to her chambers. "I'm going to view this proof to see if I think the jury should see it. We will convene back here in two hours to hear the results of the DNA test and to continue." She ordered.

Jillian turned to me and said, "Go wait for me in out conference room," Before rushing to follow Heather.

I quickly made sure Brianna was covered up, and was about to take her carrier when Oliver stepped beside me, and took it, gently saying, "I've got it," as he put his free arm around my waist.

We lead the way out of the courtroom, dad, Jackson, Aunt Dolly, and Carly following us.

I saw from the corner of my eye as Jake was cuffed and led away by an officer.

When we got to the room, Oliver placed her carrier on a table, and sat in a chair, and I sank to his lap, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his lips press gently against my forehead.

"This could mean a lot." Carly said. "We know the DNA test will come back positive. If the proof this girl has is solid proof that Jake Ryan raped her, then the jury will see what he is. It'll give them reason to believe he raped you too. And the more he's convicted of, the more jail time he gets. This girl could be our saving grace."

Then, Anna began to cry, and everyone murmured excuses like getting food or taking a walk, and slipped out. Everyone except for Oliver, that is.

I'd told him from the beginning I didn't care if he was in the room well I nursed her…he'd already seen me completely naked anyways. (my father had nearly had a heart attack until we explained it to him) Though he had seemed slightly uncomfortable the first few times, he was over it now, and he went and got Brianna well I settled in to a chair, and adjusted my clothing and bra.

He brought her over to me, and I got her situated, before leaning back and yawning.

"When this is all over," Oliver said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence, "What are you going to do?"

I lifted my head up, sitting up straight to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what are you going to do about Hannah? About that whole part of your life? Are-are you going to stay in Malibu? In California?" He asked quietly.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately," I said quietly. "I think I need to do a concert," I told him, "One more concert. That part of my life is over now," I said quietly. "After what happened…I don't think I could ever go back to being Hannah. She's run her course. But I have to tell the fans goodbye. They've done so much for me…I can't leave them hanging. But I'm not going to tell them it was me all along, underneath the wig. I don't want all the attention. I'm getting enough now. It'll just be better to let her slide off the radar…become a memory."

"But she's part of you," He said, surprised. "I never thought you'd give her up entirely."

"She used to be a part of me." I said softly, tears slowly forming. "I'll love that part of my life forever…I'll never forget it. But it's time to let go and move on. I just can't do it anymore, not right now. Not with Brianna. And definitely not as Hannah. It's time for her to be gone. I want my whole life back…no secrets to protect, no alter ego." I sighed, as he reached over to gently wipe away my tears. I looked up at him, and smiled, "I think once I finish high school, I'm going to ask my dad about working at the record company…on the other side, you know? Finding the talent, writing the songs for other people, helping with recording. Maybe I'll be an agent someday."

He smiled, nodding. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't stop singing, Miley." He said, softly, seriously. "It's part of who you are, who you need to be. Don't give it up because of what's happened. You're meant to never stop singing, weather you're famous or not."

I smiled at him, "I promise."

He smiled back, and pecked my lips, being careful of Anna.

"And about weather or not I'm staying here…" I took a deep breath. "Wherever you are is where I'll be. Those weeks without you in Tennessee…I was going insane. I need you to be with me. I don't care what that means." I told him. As he opened his mouth to say something, I put my finger to his lips. "Don't tell me to stay here just because of you if I don't want to be here. I don't want to be somewhere you're not. So this is where I want to be."

We both jumped slightly, as Anna let out a noise, sounding impatient. I giggled, unable to help myself. She was a lot like me.

I passed her over to Oliver, putting myself back together as he got her to get the air bubbles out, and then gently put her in to the carrier, then turned to me.

"I was going to wait to be able to take you somewhere more romantic then a room in a courthouse," He said softly, taking my hands. "But now seems like a good time."

"For what?" I asked.

He reached in to his pocket, and took out a velvet black box. "I'm not proposing now," He explained, seeing the shocked look on my face. He opened the box, taking my left hand, and showed it to me.

Nestled in the box was a silver ring. In the center, there were two hearts overlapping each other, each with a diamond in the center. On the side of each heart, set in the band, were tiny diamonds. "It's a…a promise ring." He said softly. "To represent my promises to you. That I'll always love you. That I'll always be there for you, and Brianna, no matter what. And that someday in the next two to five years, I'll get you an engagement ring. Here…" He said, handing me the ring, "Its…it's engraved."

Through the tears welling in my eyes, I looked inside the band. '_Miley & Oliver,' _it read in minute letters._ 'Together, come whatever.' _

After I was silent for a while, he must've gotten nervous. "I-I understand if you don't like it or some-" he was cut off as I had thrown myself at him.

He caught me, holding me as tightly as I clung to him. "I love it, Oliver," I told him sincerely, "This is the most amazing, thoughtful, most wonderful thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you, so, so, so much." I whispered, reaching up to kiss him, before handing him the ring. He gave me a questioning look. "Do I have to put it on myself?" I laughed.

Smiling, he shook his head, and took my left hand, and gently slid the ring on to my ring finger. It slid on easily. "Perfect fit," I whispered softly, as he took me in to his arms again.

"I love you, Miley." He said softly in to my ear. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused. He looked down at me, eyes completely serious.

"Thank you…for you. For giving me a second chance when you had every right to tell me to jump off of a cliff. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for our daughter. Thank you for everything." He said softly.

"You don't need to thank me for that," I said, my voice thick with tears, "I should be thanking you. I need you way more then you need me," I said.

"Don't underestimate yourself," He said, in between pressing kisses all over my face. "And don't fight with me." He added, smirking.

I remained silent, holding to him tightly, until I whispered back, "And I love you, too, Oliver. More then I'll ever be able to show you."

--

We remained in our happy little lovey world for another twenty minutes, until Jillian knocked on the door, and came in, my family, and Carly in tow, along with Marissa, her mother, and her lawyer.

I looked at them all from my place where I sat on Oliver's lap.

Jillian came all the way in, and waited until the door was safely closed, before announcing, "We have a new witness for prosecution."

I slowly got off of Oliver's lap, and stepped towards Marissa. "I remembered you," I told her. "We met that one time…I hadn't thought you liked me very much."

She looked down, grimacing. "I was very…petty then, Miley. I had gotten caught up in the money and the fame. I only cared about that, my image, and how I looked."

"Then how come you're helping me now?"

"Because everything changed once he raped me." She said slowly.

Jillian spoke softly, "Why don't you girls sit down?"

We both sat at the table, across from each other.

Her mother sat beside her, taking her hand, well Oliver and dad both pulled chairs up on either side of me. Jackson, Aunt Dolly, and Carly all got chairs too.

Before Marissa spoke, Carly looked at me, "Do you mind if I…" She said, gesturing to Brianna in her carrier. Carly had been pretty on edge around me since we'd gotten back.

I smiled, and shook my head, "Go right ahead."

She smiled, and gently took Brianna out of the carrier, sitting beside my father. I then realized that Carly didn't have children…she and my father might decide to have one…

I shuddered at the thought, and forced it out of my head, turning it back to Marissa.

She took a breath, and began. "After Jake Ryan raped me…I didn't move for hours. We'd been at my house, alone. My mother wasn't due back till the next day. The housekeeper had left. I lay there all night, unable to move, unable to do anything. When my mother found me, I'd passed out, I was nearly dead. When I woke up I told them what had happened." She paused, face twisted in pain.

"He'd left no evidence, he'd cleaned up well. I didn't want to tell anyone else. I was ashamed…I didn't want anyone to know that my boyfriend, one who I had once trusted so much had done that to me. I made my mother promise to not tell anyone. I turned down all movie offers, I never left the house. Eventually, producers stopped calling, just like my friends. It wasn't until a few months after it happened, when we were packing to move from Beverly Hills to Malibu that I realized he'd done it to me in the guesthouse, in view of security cameras no one had thought to check. It was all on tape. I didn't want my mother to know. I didn't want to have evidence because I didn't want to go to court." She told me, looking down, ashamed.

"I took it from the camera, and hid it. I thought nothing of it again…not until a year and a half later. Not until I saw that he'd been arrested. I debated for months on weather or not to come forward. I've been following this. I saw on the news, every day this morning, saw you fighting past the reporters a rallies of people. It was this morning that made me decide to come. I was out in my back yard, and I saw a group of people over at the neighbor's house. I live next to a girl from your old school. Amber Addison. I saw her and her two friends. I saw their signs and their shirts, heard them talking about it…and I knew I had to bring this here. Because I want to help you, Miley. I want to help you show them what Jake Ryan truly is: a lying, cheating, abusive, _monster_." She said, emotional now.

The room was silent for a while, and then she spoke again, looking up at me. "And I wanted to apologize to you. Because if I had had…the guts, to come forward, if I hadn't been a coward, and told people what he was when it had happened to me, especially once I'd found the video, then…he would have been in jail. And he wouldn't have been able to do it to you."

The room was silent again, until I pushed back my chair, and walked around the table, to stand in front of her. She faced me, face confused, standing too, and I slowly hugged her.

She hugged me back, and I said, "Thank you for coming down here, Marissa. So much. And please, don't feel guilty. I didn't tell anyone for months either. It's not your fault…it isn't anyone but his." When we ended the hug, both of us had teary eyes.

"But you did, without having to see someone else do it first." She said, "And for that you are very, very brave, Miley. Thank you for that."

I smiled, nodding. "They're…they're playing the video in court?"

Marissa's face clouded over as she nodded. "Yes. And I'm taking the stand."

"After Marissa speaks we make closing arguments. Then tomorrow or even by the end of today we get a verdict." Jillian said. "This is a straightforward trial. One of the faster ones that I've done. Sometimes they go on for months." She looked at her wristwatch. "You should get Brianna back to the daycare. We need to get back up there." She said. "You're allowed to sit with your family now, Miley. Marissa, I'll show you where to go."

I hugged Marissa one more time; well Oliver took Brianna from Carly and put her in to her car seat.

Marissa and her mother and lawyer left with Jillian, Oliver and I went to bring Brianna back, and dad, Jackson, Carly, and Aunt Dolly went to go in to the courtroom.

The next hour basically flew by. Marissa took the stand, and then Jillian showed the video.

"What you're about to see," She said, talking to the jury, "Is explicit. It is horrific, terrifying, and something you wouldn't expect from, at the time, a _fifteen_ year old boy. But what I'm about to show you is what happed to Marissa Hughes, and very close to what happened to Miley Stewart less then nine months ago." She said, before pressing play.

I preswsed my face against Oliver's chest, and he held me tightly, his face buried in my ear, as he rubbed my back and I tried to drown out the noise form the TV.

When the video ended, and I pulled away from Oliver, the jury's faces were shocked, haunted. Heather looked disgusted, she looked at me with sad eyes.

Jillian looked accomplished yet grave, as she said, "No further questions. Your witness." And took her seat.

Jay Lawson didn't even stand. "I have no questions for this witness," He said, voice barely above a murmur.

Heather then asked, "Defense, have you any more witnesses?"

Jay shook his head, and Heather asked if he had a closing statement, and he shook his head again. She then turned to Jillian, who stood again. She walked slowly over to a easel by the jury stand, and turned over a picture, and another, and another. Promotions of different things Jake had done.

"I'm sure many of you have watched Jake Ryan grown up, from big screen baby to big screen teenager. I'm sure many of you have children, cousins, grandchildren, sisters or brothers that are fans of him. Maybe you were a fan of him. Everyone saw the charming, attractive, talented, nice, sweet young man that he was." She said, walking over to where Jake sat. "But that was all an act. Jake Ryan was not a stranger to acting, he grew up as an actor. He was skilled in something he did his entire life. Marissa and Miley both told you that in the beginning, and most all of the time he was a great boyfriend. But that was all part of the act, too.

"When he didn't get what he wanted, he started getting violent. And one night, he just got so violent that he took it even more too far. He stole two innocent people's virginity, dignity, self respect, sense of safety. He ruined Marissa Hughes's acting career because she was too afraid to go out in public. What he did made Miley become diagnosed with clinical depression, after she had a mental breakdown. He made a sixteen year old become pregnant as the result of rape. He has drastically changed and psychologically damaged to young teenge girls. Don't let him get away with it any longer. Do the right thing and send him to jail – before he ruins anyone else." Jillian said, and then turned to Heather. " Your honor," She said, walking back to the prosecution table and then turning to face Heather, "The prosecution rests."

--

We were called to convene back in court merely ten minutes after the jury had left to come up with their verdict.

I sat on the edge of the bench, Oliver's arm around my waist, I think in order to make sure I stayed on the seat and didn't fall off. On the other side of me sat Marissa, our arms linked together, she sitting on the edge of her seat as well.

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?" Heather asked.

The spokesperson stood, and said, "We have, your honor." The bailiff took the paper she handed him, and brought it to Heather, who looked it over, and nodded. Her face game no sign of what it said.

The bailiff brought it back to the person, and Heather said. "Will the defendant please rise?"

Lawson and Jake both stood. I looked around for Jake's mother, who had always been right behind her son.

I found her sitting on the bench directly behind mine.

Heather then spoke, and my attention returned to the front.

"On the two counts against Jacob Ryan of rape in the first degree, how do you find?" Heather asked.

The spokesperson cleared her throat and said, "We find the defendant, Jacob Ryan, guilty."

The media was in a frenzy in the back, as Jake let out a enraged yell, followed by a string of profanities, and calling me and Marissa lying, slutty, whores.

Behind me, Mrs. Ryan burst in to tears.

I was in elated shock, my face smiling, thankful. I turned to Marissa, who was also smiling, and we promptly hugged tightly, both crying happy, relieved tears.

When we broke apart, she turned to her mother, and me to my father, and then to my brother, Aunt Dolly, and Oliver, who hugged me tightly, spinning me around.

"The nightmare's over," He whispered in my ear. "He's going away."

I kissed him happily, but we were interrupted by Heather banging the gavel, yelling for order. We quickly all sat back down.

"A date will be set for sentencing, until then the defendant is permanently surrendered in to the custody of the state. Jury; thank you for your time and service. Witnesses, thank you for your help, and time. Court is officially adjourned," She said officially, banging the gavel again, then standing and exiting through the door.

I watched as Jake was cuffed and practically dragged through the door, and with the simple click of a door shutting, my nightmare was seemingly over.

--

Dad invited Marissa and her mother over for dinner that night, and so they accompanied us home in my dad's car as the lawyer had brought them there.

By the time we made it home, it was pouring like it hadn't rain in years. I paused under the cover of the garage; the door still open and I surveyed the rain. Smiling, I handed Brianna's carrier to my brother, and, feeling more carefree then I had in what felt like years, I took Oliver's hand, and pulled him with me, running out in to the pouring rain, and began to dance around like a young child.

Everyone else watched me from the safety of the garage with amused, somewhat weirded out expressions on their faces, but Oliver looked at me with a smile lighting his face, and got in to it too, twirling me around, dipping me, and dancing with me as the rain soaked our clothes, our hair, and turned our shoes in to squishy and uncomfortable ailments.

I would up facing him in his arms, him holding me closely to him, my hair hanging in thick wet ropes around my face.

Through the rain was fierce, I could see him almost perfectly, and could hear as he said loudly over the noise of the rain.

"It's over." He said.

I nodded happily, and reach up to kiss him on the mouth, happiness pouring from my every pore. "And now we can begin." I shouted back.

He nodded, and kissed me again until I broke apart to yell, "Thank you." Over the sound of the rain.

"For what?" He asked, as I hitched both my legs up around his waist so he was carrying me, my body pressed close to him.

"For sewing me back together." I said, before kissing him once again, pouring everything I possibly could in to that kiss. When we finished the kiss, he grinned at me, and begin sinning around, still carrying me, and I looked up towards the sky, where the sun was starting to come out, a rainbow was starting to form, and I swore that I saw the silhouette of my mother's face, smiling back at me.


	17. Epilouge

**Here's the epilouge. more of a note at the bottom. Enjoy! Just be warned, during the honeymoon scene, it slices slighting in to the 'M' Cake. It's Theresa's and Lindsey's faults :P  
**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

**Epilogue **

_Friday, November 15th, 2013  
Four Years Later_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Brianna yelled, her little feet pitter-pattering across the floor of my room and out to where I was on the balcony, watching the sunset.

I caught my now four-year-old daughter in my arms, settling her on my hip. "Anna, baby, it's past your bed time, I thought daddy was putting you to bed?"

"He did." She giggled. "I gotted up!"

"BRIANNA SUSAN OLIVIA STEWART-OKEN!" Oliver's yell called through the house that the three of us had moved in to just a week ago. Oliver and I were getting married on my twenty first birthday. Just one week from tomorrow.

She jumped, and clung to me, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

He appeared in the doorway, face angry, and saw her tiny body curled around me, face buried against me.

"What are you doing out of bed, young lady?" He asked, walking in and over to us.

She ignored him, and clung to me still. "Baby, what's wrong?" I cooed, stroking her hair.

"There's monsters in my room and daddy laughed and wouldn't scare them away." She whimpered.

Miley gave Oliver a look. "I had to go to the bathroom!" He mouthed, and then sighed, "Baby girl, I'm sorry. Come on with me, and we'll go scare the monsters away together, alright?"

Brianna nodded, and allowed me to kiss her goodnight, before handing her over to Oliver who took her to her room.

I went back out on the balcony, and was lost in thought till I felt his arms slide around me. I sighed. He wasn't going to like this. Might as well just come out with it. "I'm going to see Jake in prison tomorrow."

He froze and let me go, taking my arm and gently but firmly turning me to face him. "Are you insane?" He asked.

"No." I said quietly. "It's just something I need to do before next weekend."

"You need to go talk to your ex-boyfriend rapist so we can get married?!" He asked. "That's kind of fucked up, Miley."

"No. Not so we can get married. But I doubt you'll even want to get married if I can't promise you a freaking legit wedding night since you've been wanting to have sex since we got engaged." I hissed, tearing up, stalking back in to the house and ripping the bed covers back.

I heard him shut and lock the doors, as I slid in to bed. I was so tired.

"There you go, it's my fault." He said, "Just like always."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you," I said, my voice thick. "This has to do with me moving on for good and feeling comfortable giving you everything."

"You told me you were moved on." He said, quietly, leaving the room and leaving me to whisper to nothing but the dark,

"I thought I was."

--

Oliver must have gone to bed long after I was asleep, because he was waking up to my alarm just like I was every morning, even on a Saturday. I looked at him for a moment, before turning away, and beginning to get dressed since I'd showered last night.

I paused. What did one where when visiting their ex-boyfriend-rapist in jail? I would text Marissa, but she thought I was just as insane as Oliver did for doing this.

I settled on jeans and a pink blouse, then did my makeup and straightened my hair, before gathering all of my stuff.

Oliver had left the room as soon as he woke up.

I walked downstairs, where Brianna sat in her high chair, eating cheerios under Oliver's watchful eye.

I leant down to kiss her forehead. "Mommy's going out, sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours. Be good for daddy, ok?"

She nodded, "Wuv you momma." She said, smiling up at me her blue eyes bright.

Smiling, gently moving her hair away from her eyes, I kissed her forehead again. "I love you too, Anna."

Straightening up, I looked at Oliver who stood at the island, arms crossed.

"I'll be back soon." I murmured, and looked away, beginning to make my way to the door in to the garage.

Once I was at the door, I felt his hands on my arms, as he turned me around, gently pressing me up against the door, and kissing me.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, and he turned, and walked away. Confused, I simply left, got in my car, and drove to the state prison in Los Angeles.

--

I felt awkward and out of place, sitting on one side of the glass divider in the visiting booths for non-family members.

Then, a beep sounded, and the inmates began to come in. An officer on the other side said "Ryan." And pointed to the chair opposite from me. Though I 'd need the phone to talk to Jake, I could hear him clearly.

It was only a second before Jake appeared, his face confused, turning even more so when he saw me.

I gulped, and tried to stop my hands from shaking.

He looked different…he looked more aged then his twenty-one years.

I knew he'd spent most of the first year of his fifteen-year sentence in a juvenile detention center, until he turned eighteen and was transferred to the state prison. He slowly sat down in the chair, and picked up the phone on his side.

Nervously, I did the same.

He spoke then; though his voice didn't come out in the harsh tone I expected it to. He sounded aged, tired, and simply surprised as he said, "What are you doing here, Miley?"

I was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "I'm here because there's something I need to say. I know from past experiences you don't have mush care for what I want, but could you please just let me talk? I need to say this Jake." At his slow nod, I went on.

"One week from today, I'm getting married." I told him. "And I'm sure you know what a honeymoon entails. I came here because in order for me to be able to give Oliver all of me, I need to say this to you."

"Say what?" He asked quietly.

"That the night you raped me, you stole everything from me. You stole my virginity, my happiness, my self-respect, my dignity, my pride, and my sense of safety. The day you raped me, everything started to go downhill. I finally reached rock bottom, and climbing back up was one of the hardest things I've _ever_ done. You could have permanently ruined my life Jake. For a while, you did. But you know what? Even though you've hurt me more then anyone else ever has, or even could, and even though you don't deserve it…I forgive you." I paused taking a deep breath. "And, Jake, I feel sorry for you.

"I feel sorry that you feel so inferior and unwanted that you need to rape girls to feel accomplished. I feel sorry that you didn't realize what a good person you could have been. Because when you weren't angry or pressuring me to have sex, when you weren't all caught up in being Jake Ryan the actor, you were a pretty decent guy. Then you turned in to a monster that raped two innocent girls. I feel sorry for you because you may have ruined mine and Marissa's lives, but we figured out how to put them back together. You ruined your own life, too, Jake, and it's over for you. All over. Everyone knows what you are and what you did. Can I ask you a question?"

He was silent for a moment, before nodding, "Yea."

"Why'd you do it?" I whispered, tears falling down my face uncontrollably.

After another moment of silence, he said slowly, "I've thought about that. Every day since I was proven guilty and sentenced. And I still don't know. Maybe what you said. I don't know." He said, and then whispered, so softly, that I couldn't even be sure he said it, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a long time after that, the phone still to my ear, and he looked back, not moving, but he wasn't…threatening.

Finally, I reached in to my purse, and pulled out the photograph of Brianna. I held it up to the glass. "This is the child I had as the result of you raping me, Jake. Her name is Brianna. Her, and the relationship with Oliver are the only things that I will ever be able to be happy about that resulted in what you did to me. Brianna is almost four and a half now. This is from her fourth birthday." I told him. He held his hand up to the glass silently, over the picture.

It was a picture that my father had taken. Brianna, in the pink dress she'd picked out for her birthday party, with her brunette hair in pigtails, was sitting on Oliver's lap, her mouth in a big smile. I sat right beside Oliver, the hand that wasn't stopping our daughter from jumping down and go smashing her face in the cake around my waist holding me to his side. One of my arms was in turn, around him, my other also wrapped around our daughter.

"The DNA test in court said you were her father. But that's only biological, Jake. Oliver is listed as her father on her birth certificate, and that what he is. To her, to me, to my family, to the country…she is his daddy. And that's how it's going to stay. She is never going to know what happened on January 26th, 2009. She is never going to know that Oliver is her father, at least not for a long, long time. All I am asking you today, all I will ever ask of you for the rest of my life, is that you don't try to contact me, or Brianna, ever again. Don't try to send her letters; don't try to come see her once you get out. Don't destroy her life, as she knows it, like you did mine. Just stay away, and let me and my daughter be happy. Let me have the life everyone deserves. Let Brianna. Promise me that, Jake. You owe me that much." I whispered softly.

He looked from the photo to me. My face was serious and tearstained, and my hand clutching the phone because I knew I might drop it at any moment.

Finally, he began to nod, and he whispered, "I promise."

I shut my eyes, and softly said, "Thank you. Goodbye, Jake." Before hanging up the phone, putting the picture back in my purse, slinging the purse over my shoulder, quickly getting up and leaving.

--

When I got home, the house was quiet, though Oliver's car was in the garage.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Brianna?" I called, putting my purse on the kitchen counter.

Oliver walked in from the living room at that moment. "She's with Marissa." He told me, leaning against the doorframe. "She took her to the zoo."

I nodded. "Oh. Ok." I allowed, and then said nothing else, turning to the kitchen to look for something to eat since I was starving.

"How…how'd it go?" He asked.

I shrugged, facing him. "I did what I had to do. I did what I knew I'd have to do before we got married. I was finally ready to do it."

"What's that?" He asked.

"In order for me to be able to give all of myself to you in every way, then I needed to truly move on. And in order to truly move on and let it go…I had to forgive him. And I had to tell him that. And I told him to never try and contact me, or Brianna ever. To stay out of our lives and let us have the life everyone deserves to have. I needed to go do that for me, and it would have been nice if you would have been supportive," I said, venom running in to my voice.

He stepped away from the doorframe, looking ashamed. "I know," He said, "And I'm sorry. It's just that…I hate him, Miley." He said lowly, stopping a foot away from me, reaching up to cradle my face in both his hands. "I hate him for what he did to you, and I just…I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, him wrapping his around me, and I softly told him, "He can't hurt me anymore." And I knew it was the truth.

--

The day of my twenty first birthday was sunny, but slightly chilly since it was November.

I woke alone, as Oliver was at his mother's house because we technically weren't supposed to see each other till I walked down the aisle.

As soon as I woke up, however, there was a knock on the door, and Marissa, Aunt Dolly, Memaw, and Grandma Ruby, along with my bridesmaids Lindsey, Theresa, Kaylee, Callie, and Emily, my best friends other then Marissa, girls who worked at the record company my father owned, which I was now the vice president of. Marissa was my maid of honor.

Marissa was holding Brianna, and memaw held a plate with a cupcake, with a '2' candle and a '1' candle. They all promptly burst in to singing Happy Birthday, well I sat on the comfy bed, in between the silk sheets, waiting for it to stop. I'd always hated having happy birthday sung to me, but Oliver had informed me I'd better get over it, because, in addition to our wedding cake, he was having a birthday cake there. I'd have to blow out the candles and be sung to by all of the over-two hundred guests at our wedding.

I blew out the candles when prompted, and was handed the plate.

I held my arm out to Marissa, so she placed Brianna down on the bed, and she ran across the mattress to me, falling in to my arms.

Pressing a kiss to my cheek, she yelled, "Happy birthday momma!"

I laughed, hugging her, "Thank you sweetie. Did you help with the cupcake?" I asked.

"Auntie Rissa letted me put on the sprinkles!" She grinned happily, though unnecessarily. I could tell since I had almost more sprinkles then frosting and cake.

"Aww well thank you, sweetie…but momma's gunna eat it later because she's nervous and feels sick." I said. Brianna frowned, and stood, reaching for my phone.

"I call daddy." She announced, and as she knew how to work my phone, she quickly pressed my favorites button and then Oliver's picture before anyone could stop her.

"Miley?" He asked from wherever he was.

"DADDY!" Brianna said with urgency, "Mommy sick."

"What?!"

"I'm not sick!" I said, putting the cupcake down and gently grabbing Brianna by the waist and taking the phone from her, and shooing everyone else out with a look. "I just have nerves," I informed him. "I'll be fine."

"Miley, off of the phone, we have a lot to do and only four hours in which to do it!" Marissa called. "Anna, come with Auntie Marissa so your mommy can go in the shower."

Alone, I softly said, "You ready for this?"

"More ready then I've ever been for anything," He said. "You?"

"Same." I said quietly.

"MILEY!"

"I have to go," I laughed.

"Ok. I love you, Mile. I'll see you at the alter."

"See you there, love you too."

"Oh…and happy birthday." He said, before hanging up.

The next several hours flew by in a whirlwind of hair, curling irons, makeup, silk, hairpins, and me turning red as Marissa presented me with a box from Victoria's Secret. "Put these on," she instructed me, "Then put on your robe. You'll get your dress on at the church." She said, before leaving my room.

I opened the box, and saw a lacy white corset and matching thong, along with a note with a winking face on it.

I'll kill her.

Flushing the whole time, I put the undergarments on, slipped on my knee length pink silk robe, and then grabbed my large tote bag, and slid my feet in to flip flops. The dress, in its garment bag, was already in Marissa's car along with my shoes.

My dress was somewhat flashy, but still simple at the same time. It looked like one had taken a full, white prom dress with silver designs along the whole thing, and wrapped a white silk skirt over the dresses own skirt, leaving a 'V' of the decorated part to be seen. Just under the bust line, the white started by being cinched to the rest of the dress. It has a chapel train, and it was to be paired with a chapel length veil, and the dress was strapless.

Of course, it wasn't just a prom dress with white fabric on it; it was much more professional then that.

I'd fallen in love with it the moment I'd tried it on. I hadn't wanted anything too flashy, and I was glad I found this, and for a not too expensive price too, as my father had insisted he buy my dress.

Actually, he had insister on paying for the whole wedding. When Oliver and I tried to help, he hadn't accepted. He only accepted money from Donna, who had insisted that it was only fair to let her pay for some of it, since it was her son's wedding too.

All my bridesmaids were wearing long, simple lilac colored dresses. Instead of Brianna being a flower girl, she was going to be my very-junior maid of honor. She was walking down the aisle with Marissa, in a little girl rendition of the bridesmaids dress. Instead of strapless, it had spaghetti straps, and she wasn't wearing heels but dyed Mary Jane's.

Once we got to the church, time seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, I was in the dress, veil on, (my hair was curled, with some pinned up. I wore a tiara, and the veil was held in my hair combs.) and on my father's arm, walking down the aisle.

All nerves I'd had flew away when I saw him at the end of the aisle. He looked indescribably amazing in the black tux, his brown hair pushed out of his eyes, grinning at me. Though my father and I walked the customary speed down the aisle, it felt like we flew, and in no time at all, my father was kissing my cheek and placing my hand in to Oliver's, before going to sit beside Carly. They'd married just weeks after Brianna's first birthday.

The ceremony began, and I was teary eyed from the beginning. This was finally happening.

When the priest said, "If there's anyone here with any reason as to why this man and this woman should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," My heart quicked, although I hadn't expected anyone to object.

That is, until I saw her.

She sat in the very back of the church, in the last pew, wearing a blue dress, her blond hair in a clean, neat ponytail low and on one side of her head.

Lilly.

I gulped, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

But no one said anything, and so the priest continued on. I heard him in the back of my head, though my attention remained focused on her as her eyes connected with mine for a moment. She nodded slowly for a moment; though I can't be sure weather nor not it was acknowledging that I saw her or weather she was trying to tell us to be happy or something.

Without any other signal, movement, or mouthed word; she stood, and quietly left, not once looking back.

--

The rest of the wedding progressed like the day was on fast forward.

Before I knew it, the vows were said, and Oliver was kissing me for the first time, before Oliver and I descended back down the aisle, bonded officially forever, till death do us part.

The wedding party and our families went to take pictures on the beach, before we moved to the grand ballroom of the Hilton in Los Angeles for the reception. We had dinner, and followed all the traditions: Marissa made her speech as my maid of honor, and Charlie, his, as his brother's best man; then Oliver and I took to the dance floor for our first dance to 'Because You Loved Me,' by Celine Dion.

After the stuffing of cake in each other's faces portion of the evening; we did the father daughter dance, I'd let my father choose that song. He choose 'Daddy's Little Girl,' by Al Martino with the excuse that my mother had loved this song and had always hoped that it'd be the one I use when I got married. I don't know if that was true, but my guess was part of the reason was he wanted me to be his little girl, always.

As I danced with my father, I noticed Oliver going over to where Brianna sat, happily shoveling cake in to her mouth, and kneel down, talking to her, before she smiled widely and nodded. He picked up a napkin, wiping the frosting off of her face, before picking her up in his arms and walking to the dance floor.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her tiny arms locking around him, as he danced with her. The tears started in my eyes again as I watched them. My own little family. Forever.

After the father daughter dance came the throwing of the bouquet, (which Lindsey caught), and then Oliver removing the garter, through which I was blushing the whole time. He flicked that off in to the waiting guys, right in to the hands of his friend Taylor, who looked over at Lindsey, grinning.

Then, we ended the night with our final dance, before Marissa pulled me to a small room where another dress waited.

"Oh so you made me wear the frikken corset for nothing?" I smirked, knowing I couldn't wear it with this dress, a simple pink sundress, with a white cardigan.

"He knew you were wearing it though," She smirked right back, making me flush again, as she went behind me to begin undoing all the tiny buttons on the back of the dress. "And I packed more in your stuff for your honeymoon. You'll thank my later." She said, as she helped me lift the dress over my head, and I removed the corset and put on a bra well she hung up the wedding dress. Then, I took the pink dress off of the hanger, and put it on, enlisting her help with the zipper on the back.

"I'll bring the wedding dress to the dry cleaner's for you," She said, removing the veil, the tiara, and the hairpins so it all fell curly around my face.

"You did pack me normal clothes too not just lingerie from your shopping spree? Dude, how do you even know my size?!"

"You've borrowed my bras before. We're the same size."

"Of course we are."

She grinned. "You know you love me."

--

I shivered slightly as the soft breeze blew at me from where I stood on the balcony of our Hawaii honeymoon suite.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind, pressing a few soft kisses to my neck and I gulped.

This was it. I was scared shitless. I knew that if I told him I wasn't ready, he'd accept it. Sure, he'd be aggravated and disappointed, but he would hide it and comfort me like always. I know that if I had been ready, he would have been willing to do this since we got engaged over a year ago. I wanted to do this for him, and for me. I wanted to make love to him, so much. I wanted to be able to show him how much I loved him; I wanted to be able to have the physical part of a normal healthy married relationship.

I turned around to face him, to see him smiling at me. "Come lay with me," He said softly, and I nodded, walking in to the room well he shut the door.

I kicked my flip-flops off, and climbed on to the big bed, him sitting beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"You looked so beautiful today," He said softly, pulling his fingers gently through my hair.

"Thank you," I said back quietly. "You looked pretty darn good too."

He smiled at me, before softly kissing me. I kissed him back eagerly. This I was ok with. This I liked.

It was when, eventually, his hand moved behind me to the zipper of my dress that my heart started to quicken, that I began to get nervous again. I was fine as he pulled the zipper down, even as he slipped the dress off of me, leaving me in just the thong that went with the corset from before, and the bra I'd put on.

But that was when I started to freak out. He paused to pull his own shirt off, before feverishly kissing me again, but when his hands moved towards my bra, I couldn't take it.

"Stop," I whimpered, but he didn't hear me, his lips at my neck now, fingers undoing the clasp of my bra. "No!" I cried, "Stop!" And he did this time, and I shoved him off of me; and scrambled to grab my robe from the suitcase a few feet away, and sliding it on, before I turned to look at him. He was laying back on the bed, hands in his hair.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I'm sorry I just…I can't!" I said.

"It's fine." He said, just like I knew he would. "It's ok. I understand." He added, getting up. "I'm just gunna…take a shower," He said, ducking in to the bathroom.

I curled in to a ball on the bed, sobbing.

This was my honeymoon; it wasn't supposed to be like this. We should be together, not like this.

"I love him," I cried to air. "I love him, I want this. I want him." I sobbed. "I can't let him win anymore, I'm not afraid of him! He won't control me. I love Oliver."

I continued laying down, composing myself for a while longer. When I heard the shower turn off, I got up, and washed my face in the sink outside the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my hair, as he came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, and went over to his suitcase.

"You alright?" He asked, beginning to search for clothes.

Gulped, and slipped the robe off letting it fall to the floor, then walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and he paused, turning around slowly. "I'm ready now." I said, sure of myself this time.

"You don't have to do something you don't want to do for me, Miles," He said softly. "I love you. I can wait."

"I'm not doing it just for you," I said softly, "I'm doing it for me. I want this. I want you." I said, knowing it was true, as I began to pull him towards the bed. I took note of the towel falling from around his waist, as we both fell on to the bed and scooted up to the top.

He kissed me for a moment, before breaking apart to ask, "Are you sure?"

I pulled his face down to mine in response, kissing him feverishly.

He took that as a yes, because he began to pick up where he'd left off, though this time, he was slower then the first.

Slowly, he undid the bra clasp again, and slid it down my arms, kissing my shoulders, and down my chest as he did, with sweet loving kisses.

"You're beautiful," He breathed, kissing my mouth again, as his hands moved to my chest, his lips working their way from mine, to my neck, down to my chest, and I found that it actually did feel good – amazing actually, and it didn't cause flashbacks. I found myself wanting more.

After a while, his fingers hooked in the waistband of the thong, and his eyes found mine, he didn't even have to ask. I kissed him, and nodded, and he progressed to pulling them down my legs. He held them up, and glanced at them then me. "Didn't know you wore thongs." He said, his voice sounding different then normal.

I shrugged, blushing.

He shrugged, tossing it off in a random direction, eyes moving up and down my body before he lowered his lips to mine. "It's sexy," He murmured through the kiss. He paused again, whispering, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked up at him, in to his eyes, and nodded. "I want this." I whispered. "I want _you_. More then anything." I said. "Make love to me, Ollie," I said softly, "Please." Though I had thought I couldn't do this before, now, I couldn't imagine not. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. My body was reacting to him in such unfamiliar ways, ways that hadn't even crossed me on the night of the rape that I didn't even find myself associating the two in my mind. "I love you," I said, looking up in to his brown eyes, kissing him.

"I love you too," He murmured, pressing kisses all over my face. He paused then, and asked, "Protection? I have condoms…"

"I'm on the pill." I answered, "Please, Oliver..." I whispered, "I'm ready. I'm ready."

"It might hurt," He softly cautioned.

I looked right up at him, and softly said, "You won't hurt me." With every once of confidence and faith I had.

He kissed me again, before he gently positioned himself, and I felt him sliding inside of me. He let out a groan as he did, and I took it to be good.

As my body stretched to accommodate the largeness of him, it felt slightly like a little pressure, but there was no pain. He paused to kiss me face gently and sweetly, "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "Perfect. Keep going. Now." I said, pleading, and he complied.

As he thrust in and out of me, the room was filled with his groans of pleasure, my moaning, our whispering things in each other's ears occasionally, him saying my name, me moaning his name out…yea, I did that a lot, along with urging him to not stop.

He kept a steady pace as a feeling I hadn't ever felt before began building inside of me. After a while, I felt like I couldn't hold it back anymore, just as he began saying to me what he'd been thinking.

We both reached our release together, our names falling from the other's lips with no regard for being quiet.

He rolled off of me as soon as it was over, as to not crush me, but pulled me so I was on top of him, breathing deeply, looking down at him.

"I love you," I whispered, reaching down to kiss his lips, his cheeks, and all over the rest of his face, repeating only those three words.

I felt full, now. Complete. More loved then I ever thought I'd be,

The feelings I'd felt had been entirely new, but amazing. To love someone like that was special, and I knew it'd only ever be Oliver. He completed me. I told him this, and he smiled widely. "I'm so glad," He whispered, kissing me. "It was as amazing for me, too."

I smiled, and gently moved to the side of him, but cuddled to his chest, my head resting againt is, one leg draped over him, pulling the covers over us.

He combed his fingers thorough my hair, whispered sweet words, tracing patterns on my back, until I was lulled to sleep, the last thing I said to him that night was, "I love you," and the last thing I heard, his own reciprocation.

--

_Tuesday, November 26th, 2024  
Eleven years later_

"Mile," Oliver said, sticking his head out of Brianna's door as I walked down the hall carrying a basket full of clean clothes, just coming out of our eight year old twin girl's room. He gave me a look. "You shouldn't be carrying that," He said, walking over and taking it from me, holding it with one arm, and placing his hand on my six months pregnant belly. "We don't want Oliver Jr. getting hurt."

"It's just clothes, babe, it's not going to hurt him. And we aren't naming him Oliver Jr." I said. "What'd you need?"

"Oh…Uh, Anna found some old photo albums.

Confused, I walked in to our now fifteen year old daughter's room.

She looked much like I did at her age, only her hair was slightly lighter. "Hey baby girl," I said, smoothing a hand over her brunette curls, as I sat down beside her on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing to a photo album. The picture was from freshmen year. Oliver, me, and Lilly. She, of course was pointing at Lilly.

"She's an…an old friend." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

In eleven years, I hadn't heard from her once.

I looked at the clock on my daughter's bedside table, and said, "Isn't Marissa picking you and your sister's up to go to lunch soon?" I asked.

She looked at the clock, eyes widening. "Oh yea! I better get ready." She said, and Oliver came over, helping me to stand up. I leant down to kiss her forehead, and smiled, "Don't take too long. Rissa's impatient." I said, picking up the photo album as I left.

"I'll help Hannah and Lola get ready," Oliver said, and I nodded, walking in to our room, and settling on the bed, looking through the photos.

A lump in my throat by the end, I pulled my MacBook on to my lap, and pulled up Google.

'_Lillian Marie Truscott,' _I searched.

_Your search has turned up no exact matches. There were, however, hits for L.M.T. Scott._

I clicked the first link.

_In a new article out by writer L.M.T. Scott, the renound writer discusses regrets, and one of her biggest ones. She talked about her days in high school, and two old friends. She recollects the day she stopped talking to her friend, a person she names only as 'M'. "My boyfriend at the time, the other friend, O, heard her talking about how she liked him too. She hadn't planned to try and break us up…she wanted us to be happy. But I got mad, because I was a selfish idiot back then. I didn't try to talk to her, I became a jealous, bitch. My friend later had something horrible happen to her, and I didn't believe her. I wasn't there for her. When O realized that it needed to stop, he went and talked to her. He apologized. They wound up together. I was bitter. I lost both of them. My biggest regrets are acting like I did. Not being there when the girl I considered my sister needed me the most. If I could go back and change one thing about my life, I wouldn't change my marital status, my economic status when I was a kid. I would change how I acted to M and O. Especially M. She deserved better then that. If I could talk to her now, there's a lot I would say. But I would start with 'I'm sorry.'" _

_L.M.T Scott lives in Los Angeles, California and is the writer of many different articles and books. _

I quickly went to the phonebook online, and found the address. It was a lot simpler then I'd thought it would be. She lived in an apartment in the heart of Hollywood.

I wrote it down, grabbed my purse, and found Oliver downstairs, saying goodbye to the girls.

I kissed all three of them on the forehead, greeted and said goodbye to my best friend, and then started to get my coat on. "I had a appointment I forgot about…I'll be back soon," I told my husband, kissing him, and then hurrying to my car.

I drove there, my hands gripping the steering wheel the whole time, and was shocked to find myself there when I came out of my daze.

It had to be.

The doorman stopped me on my way in, and I got past easily. It was nice being pregnant; people had sympathy.

I rode the elevator up to the third floor, and found apartment ten.

I took a deep breath, before ringing the bell that was there.

After about a minute, I heard a sharp intake of breath, even through the door, and I took note of the peep hold.

The door opened then, slowly, to reveal her. She looked much the same, only aged.

There was a silence.

Finally I said, "Hello, Lilly."

She looked back at me, and said softly, "Hello, Miley." She looked at me for a moment, then opened her mouth.

"I know," I said before she could talk. "You're sorry?"

She nodded silently, and I smiled at her for the first time.

"Can…can we talk?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yea. I think we need to." I said, then the stepped back, opening her door further, letting me back in.

* * *

**That was a VERY long chapter to write...but I can't believe it's over =(**

**Just to clear things up, NO, there is not going to be a sequel. I left it there on purpose. It's kind of up to you to decide...In my mind, they talk and make up. Of course, they will never EVER be like they were before and Lilly understand that. But I think I had to leave it there, it felt right. And I couldn't not have some kind of thing with Lilly in it..I couldn't leave them the way I did. **

**So, this story and this mini series is over. Thank you so so so so so SO much to all of you who have read and reviewed, it means a lotttt. Thanks bunches to Lindsey, you the best friend I could everrr ask for, I love you and you rock. Thanks for the encouragement and all that stuff =D Also thanks oodles to Theresa for your encouragement and love of this story. I'm sorry if the 'sexytimes' you were so eager to see sucked. I tried =D And, to Broken Oken (not sure if i'm supposed to say your name here...so I wont =D) because youre reviews are very very very nice and make me smile and want to write more:)**

**As always, I wish I could thank each and every one of you by name, but I cant because I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago, and I also don't want my carpal tunnel to act up...I think it did writing this chapter. **

**So I'm going to end this now, by saying thanks for reading and writing, you guys rock. Hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Keep reading my other works, I have lot's more molivers!**

**Review this one more time? =D Thanks!**

**Love you all**

**-Jen**

**PS: Follow me on twitter!! same there as I am here -- SVUlover. =D**


End file.
